BLINDFOLD SEX IS NOT MY FRIEND
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: When Misaki wants to have blindfold sex, Akihiko remembers the unforgivable act with Hiroki and pushes him away.  Still and always will be ShounenaiFangirl
1. Chapter 1

BLINDFOLD SEX IS NOT MY FRIEND

Summary: When Misaki wants to have blindfold sex, Akihiko remembers the unforgivable act with Hiroki and pushes him away.

CHAPTER 1

When Misaki got older, he still pushed away the one he loved. He didn't intend to, it just seemed to happen. Misaki had to do something or he would lose him one day. Even though Misaki protested through all of Usagi's sexual advances towards him, he never really hated any of it. He loved his Usagi-san with all of his heart. Above all things, he was afraid that Usagi would get bored with him and find someone else. And if not that, he was afraid that Usagi would leave him one day, for giving so little effort into their relationship. He was still too weak to do anything...he knew he had to do something if he wanted anything to change, if he wanted Usagi to stay with him, only him, forever.

It was now Usagi's birthday, Misaki decided to pluck up all courage he possessed to do something special for his lover.

"U-Um, Usagi-san... are you busy tonight?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason... Just...just keep tonight open, ok?" Misaki said, blushing.

Usagi looked up from their traditional Japanese breakfast and stared straight at the boy with a surprised look on his face, "Misaki...you want to do something with me A date?"

Misaki quickly stared down, his blush increasing, "A-And if I do?"

Hmmm... Is he planning something? , Usagi wondered, a smile playing across his lips. The thought of Misaki actually wanting to go out on a date with him...made the author so unbelievably happy!

"Misaki...if that is the case, then of course I won't be late. You can have me all to yourself" Usagi smirked and put his hand over Misaki's, shooting a lustful look towards him, "And do anything to me, anything you want-"

"G-Good that's all I needed to know, you can go back to eating your breakfast now!" Misaki cut in, knowing that the conversation was leading to a very perverted place.

When they were finished breakfast, Misaki announced "Well, I'm going shopping!"

Usagi smiled, "Ok. Be back soon."

Misaki blushed. When he was about to leave the penthouse, he stopped and hesitated, then quickly ran up to his lover. "U-Usagi-san...um, close your eyes..." he told the older man, blushing madly.

Surprised, Usagi did what he was told; his heart thumping wildly against his chest, Misaki got on his tip-toes and, wrapping his arms around his lover, kissed him gently on the lips. His tongue slid awkwardly into the other's mouth...but before Usagi could do anything to repay this loving gesture, Misaki pulled away again and said, "I...I love you!" then ran quickly out of the penthouse.

Usagi blinked in surprise, then smiled gently, "I love you too, Misaki"

"I hope Usagi-san appreciates all of this...I hope it makes him happy..." Misaki said hopefully as he waited for the tall handsome man with the dazzling smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope Usagi-san appreciates all of this...I hope it makes him happy..." Misaki said hopefully as he waited for the tall handsome man with the dazzling smile.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Misaki stared up at the man, as always captivated by his gigantic height. Damn, what did he have to do to be that tall? So not fair...

"Um, yes...a bouquet of red roses, please!" Misaki answered.

"Of course, I'll be right back" Nowaki said and soon came back, giving Misaki the roses. Misaki gave him some money. "That's a lovely choice, your girlfriend will love them~"

Misaki blushed and laughed nervously, "Y-Yes...I hope so too!"

Then he left the shop and went home. As soon he got home, he put the roses aside and started making dinner, unaware that the guest of honor would not be able to keep the words they made that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When Misaki was doing all of that, Usagi unfortunately had disappeared; he wanted to keep his promise to Misaki but Aikawa and Isaka-san had suddenly burst into the penthouse, dragging him out for work. He came back home at 9:30PM, fearing he was too late for whatever Misaki wanted to do.

"Misaki, are you still here?"

He let out a defeated sigh. The boy was probably asleep by now, it was too late. Not bothering to look around, he went upstairs to his bedroom.

When he reached the bedroom, his breath got caught in his throat; red petals were scattered all over the bed, in a candle-lit bedroom...and most importantly, Misaki was naked on the bed, waiting for him.

Misaki looked up and their eyes met. Usagi could hardly believe this was happening.

"Y...You're here..." Misaki whispered, his cheeks darkening.

"Yes, I am here..."Usagi confirmed. "Misaki, please forgive me for being late, Aikawa and Isaka called me out for business. I didn't want to go, I wanted to keep our promise...but they forced me to and-"

"It's ok, I understand. You're here now, with me, that's all that matters" Misaki answered. The boy hesitated then got up and walked over to him. Usagi stared speechlessly, not being able to take his eyes off his sexy lover.

Misaki was now in front of Usagi and he smiled up at him, offering Usagi a bouquet of roses, "Happy birthday, Usagi-san."

Usagi smiled and took the roses. "Thank you, Misaki." He put the roses by the bedside table, admiring them, "Thank you, they're beautiful...but not as much as you"

Misaki blushed at the last part but took it all in. "Do...Do you want to do something different tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, what do you have in mind?" Usagi answered, gladly taking the boy's hand as it was it offered to him.

"I...I don't know if I'll be able to do it right...but if we just do the same things all the time, I think you might get bored of me-"

"No, I won't. That'll never happen, Misaki" Usagi firmly assured him. I wonder what he wants to do.

"I...I want to make sure that never happens, so..."Misaki trailed off and led Usagi to the bed. He sat his lover down, and then straddled his waist, sitting in his lap. Usagi's heart beat quickly with anticipation. As he stared into Misaki's eyes, he saw lust and love mixed in those lovely green orbs.

"Usagi-san...I love you..."Misaki whispered.

Usagi smiled, "I love you too, Misaki...please, don't hold back"

Misaki nodded his head. He licked his lips nervously and, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, pressed his lips against Usagi's, awkwardly slipping his tongue in. Usagi deepened the kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around the boy's waist.

When they finally pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. "N-Now...f-for the main e-event..." Misaki said nervously and reached for Usagi's tie. Usagi thought Misaki was merely undressing him...but then the boy's hand reached up to put it over his eyes like a blindfold, covering Usagi's eyes in darkness. He could not help the uneasiness that spread through his body.

What... is he doing?

"Usagi-san..." soft lips gently pressed against his.

Everything felt familiar. He had done this before...

"Akihiko..."

Suddenly, mixed with the pleasurable acts with Misaki and the blindfold, against his will, memories from years back, bad ones, came rushing back.

"Fuck me. Pretend that I am your precious Takahiro and fuck me"

He had almost forgotten since he had Misaki now...but now he remembered, very clearly, why he never did blindfold sex.

"...Hiro...Ta...Takahiro..."

Usagi suddenly felt insecure about the current situation, scared and uncomfortable. He couldn't go through with it. It had been years since that uncomfortable incident with Hiroki...but it still haunted his memories to this day.

"Misaki, please...stop..."

Misaki did not. "Stop...Y-You mean, keep going...right?" Misaki said, throwing back one of his own lines at him as he stroked his lover's clothed manhood. The boy continued to kiss him. "I love you, Usagi-san"

When he had done it with Hiroki, he felt dirty and unworthy of Takahiro, he had dirtied his memory of his first love...Usagi had suffered for it and he knew so had Hiroki...What if something similarly uncomfortable were to happen now? What if...Misaki called out someone else's name, just like he had?

"Misaki, I can't do this..."Usagi whispered, "Not this...please, anything but what you're trying to do..."

Misaki ignored his protests, perhaps copying what Usagi usually did to him. He somehow managed to take off Usagi's pants, and then he slowly started riding Usagi. Usagi groaned and Misaki panted breathlessly on top of him as he really got into it. "Please just let me do this for you, Usagi...I know, if you let me try-"

Somehow, because it was with someone he loved, he just knew it would be a thousand times worse. He couldn't let that happen... he wanted every moment with Misaki to be special, not bring about unhappy memories and...There were just too many things that could go wrong...

Usagi couldn't take it; all the memories of bad experience...all the fears... all of it was too much, he suddenly pushed Misaki away with full force, shouting, "NO! I SAID I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T, NOT WITH YOU!"

The small body on top of him froze. "W...What?..."

"Misaki, I can't do this...I just can't..."Usagi said breathlessly.

Everything was silent. Slowly, Usagi untied the fabric from his eyes and let it fall, his heart stopping at what he saw in front of him; Misaki was very upset, tears were overflowing from his eyes. A mixture of fear, sadness and betrayal all swam in those beautiful green orbs of his.

Guilt filled Usagi's heart and he reached out to wipe his tears away, "Misaki...I...I'm so sorry..."

Misaki flinched, staring at Usagi with a heartbreaking expression, "I...I knew this would be a bad idea! I-I'm so stupid!" Misaki cried. He climbed off his lover then rushed out of the room. Usagi was too shocked over it all to do anything. When he came back to his senses, it was too late.

Slowly, Usagi sighed and, extinguishing the candles, he got off the bed, put on some pants and went in search of Misaki.

He looked in each room of the penthouse, Misaki was nowhere to be seen...but the penthouse did look different, he just hadn't noticed it before now; the dining room table was prepared with a red tablecloth and a delicious meal set for two. There were lit candles everywhere, which explained why the penthouse lights were off.

He...He did all this for me...?

Looking down at the table, he saw a small card. He picked it up and read:

Dear Usagi-san,  
><em>Happy Birthday! You may be getting old but please remember; no matter how old you get, I will always love you! I love you, Usagi-san! Sorry that I don't show it that often and...And please never stop loving me,<br>Love Misaki._

Usagi heart dropped. He put the card down and slowly made his way to the couch. Sitting down, he put his face in his hands, disgusted with himself.

Oh god... what have I done? The one I love tried to be sincerely romantic to me...he has obviously put a lot of effort into tonight...and what do I do to repay him? A big fat rejection...all because of something that happened centuries ago...

I'm a terrible lover.

Misaki, please forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Misaki was at the shops. Buying chocolate, ice cream, pocky and other sweet things. He hadn't had dinner yet, thanks to a certain someone being late, so he was very hungry...also, he had seen on many TV shows and movies that people, who had just had their heart ripped out, ate lots and lots of junk food.

He choked only 10 minutes later when he remembered that it was only women that did that.

"Will you be getting all of that, young man?"

Misaki blinked and looked up as he was finally at the cash register. A second later...

I'll eat it! What does it matter? I'll eat all I want, Usagi-san doesn't care if I get fat...he doesn't care at all! He doesn't want me! He's probably doing that blindfold thing with someone else right now!

For the billionth time, Misaki's eyes watered. He had reopened the wounds of his heart again.

"Hey, brats are you buying that shit or what? If not, keep moving and make room for everyone else!"

Tears streamed down Misaki's face. He tried to stop but he just couldn't. "HEY! DID YOU HEAR ME?" The person was getting impatient and he spun Misaki around. They both got a bit of a shock as they found out who each other was.

"KAMIJO SENSEI" Misaki yelled in shock, "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Late night shopping, what else would I be doing here?" Hiroki snapped angrily.

"Ah...ha ha ha, of course! Sorry, you surprised me!" Misaki said nervously. "W-Well, um, I should pay for my things and-"Misaki cut himself off as he noticed the teacher staring at him strangely. "S-Sensei...what?"

"Is something wrong? You look like you've been crying"

K-Kamijo the devil is...worried about me? I his worst student AHHH, the world must be ending!

"Ah! No, I'm f-fine!" Misaki lied through a fake smile, "I just...I'm just tired, that's all!"

But Hiroki didn't buy it for one second. "Takahashi, you're coming with me!" he said angrily and dragged him out of the store.

"Spill, what happened? Tell me everything!"

If Misaki was upset before...it was now doubled twice as much that- here he was, sitting in the swings of the park, with his demon teacher. He was incredibly nervous and he avoided eye contact, looking down at his feet. "Um..." Misaki blushed. He didn't want to talk about such personal matters with the devil...it would give the man blackmail material, the scary literature professor would have the advantage on him in class! He was scared just thinking about it!

"Come on, out with it! I know that you are with Akihiko and although it pisses me off to do this for one of my own students...I feel obliged to help you! I know how difficult Akihiko can be and I will help you in any way I can! So...start talking now or you'll be getting a month's worth of detentions with yours truly!"

Misaki swallowed nervously and could not stop a shudder of horror. A month alone with Professor Demon Kamijo filled with a detention...that was a fate worse than death! He would rather sacrifice his privacy any day than face the demon alone for an entire month!

"W-Well...ok...it was Usagi-san's birthday today and...I wanted to do some nice things for him, to celebrate and..." tears welled up in Misaki's eyes again, and he blushed furiously in embarrassment, "And...I...one of things that I wanted to give him was...to put a blindfold on him and m-m-make love to him b-but then-"

Hiroki's eyes widened with shock. "But he...in the middle, he...he rejected me! He said he c-couldn't do it with me! I...I don't understand! He's always saying how much he loves me and h-he's always doing perverted things to me! Why...Why would he suddenly reject me like this?"

The boy turned to his professor and asked desperately, "S-Sensei, is Usagi-san cheating on me? Is...Is he doing some blindfold stuff with o-other guys?"

Hiroki snapped out of his Trans, "N-NO! Takahashi, Akihiko is my best friend and he talks about you all the time, damnitt! He loves you; don't think for one second that he doesn't!"

"B-But if he loves me, then w-why did he reject me when- WAIT? SENSEI AND USAGI-SAN ARE BEST FRIENDS?"

Hiroki sighed in frustration, "Idiot...yes, Akihiko and I are best friends since childhood!" he hit Misaki across the head, "Stay focused, will you?"

Misaki sniffed, rubbing his now throbbing head, "S-Sensei, I..."

Hiroki huffed angrily, folding his arms, glaring to the side. Half annoyance, half jealously, he said, "Geez...I don't know what you are complaining about! I had blindfold sex with him and got rejected too but you don't see me complaining! Things will work out fine for you too, the difference between us is by the end of the night, and he will still love you whereas all he had for me was shame and disgust!"

But after the first part, Misaki had obviously stopped paying attention to everything else. "You...Y-You also did that blindfold thing with him...?" Misaki whispered, staring at his professor in disbelief as tears overflowed from his eyes.

"Y-Yes, but as I said-" But Misaki grabbed his stuff, running away without hearing another word.

Hiroki twitched in annoyance. He sighed and sat down in the swing. And as if things couldn't get any worse...

RING RING! RING RING! RING RING!

He got it out and answered it, "Hello?"

In a cold, bitter voice, Akihiko Usami growled angrily, "This is your entire fault, Hiroki!"

Hiroki blinked, "...Hah?"

"That time we did it! I suffered because of it and now, I can't have a happy blindfold sex with my Misaki! He tried to be romantic and cute and he was brave enough to try and have blind-fold sex with me...and I rejected him! I rejected the one I love and it's your entire fucking fault!"

Somewhere inside of him, Hiroki knew that part of it was his fault, but he still couldn't help but be angry anyway. "What? How is any of that MY fault?"

"You were the one who suggested we do it, that's why!"

"Even so, it's not my fault! Not completely! If you had just confessed to that damn Takahiro from the start, you'd probably have been able to settle your feelings out and sleeping with me would never have been a option!"

"That wasn't possible, Takahiro-"

"Oh who cares so sorry for being such a bad fuck, you asshole!" Hiroki snapped then he slammed the phone shut. Fuming with anger, he put the cell phone back into his pocket, picked up his grocery bags and made his way back home to someone who actually appreciates having sex with him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After the troubled author had the accusing phone call with Hiroki, Usagi put his phone away He sighed; putting the blame on others wasn't enough...he was also angry at himself. In his past, he had allowed himself to have blindfold sex with someone he didn't love, in such impure circumstances...and now as a result, Misaki was out in the dark alone somewhere, suffering...

"Oh, Misaki...sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Usagi too was suffering because of Blindfold sex...but no matter what, Misaki came first. He loved Misaki and he was worried about him, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He would worry about his own problems later, but right now, he could not relax until he knew for sure that Misaki was safe and happy, that their relationship was going to be ok...

Making up his mind, the author put on a shirt, grabbed his keys and was about to go looking for the boy he cherished more than life itself, when said boy walked through the door, carrying at least 2 bags full of delicious goodies.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki was surprised to see Usagi, standing before him. As he thought of everything that had happened tonight...his eyes watered again in pain...

Usagi stared at the boy in disbelief, "Misaki...you're back?"

Misaki's hair covered his face, "Y-Yes, I'm back"

You're cheating on me with sensei, aren't you? That's why...you rejected me...

A second later, he silently walked into the kitchen. "Misaki What's all that for?" Usagi asked in surprise.

For my broken heart...

"Oh-But never mind that..."Usagi said, "Misaki, I'm just glad you're back, I was so worried!"

H-He was worried about me? Or is he just saying that?

Misaki put everything into the fridge then took out the bucket of ice cream and a spoon and started stuffing his face, going up to his room. "M-Misaki, wait...don't go! Please, we have to talk about this!" Usagi said but Misaki kept on walking. Usagi didn't give up; he ran up to the boy and grabbed him, refusing to let go.

The ice cream fell out of the boy's hands and his heart sped up, "L-Let go!Let go of me!"

"No, not until you hear what I have to say to you-"

"W-What's there to talk about? You're cheating on me with my literature teacher!"

Usagi's eyes went wide in shock, "What? Misaki, I don't want Hiroki, I want you!"

"LIAR! YOU SAID YOU CAN'T DO THAT THING WITH ME! OR DID YOU SO CONVEINENTLY FORGET THAT PART?" Misaki shouted furiously and he tore himself away from the writer, glaring at him. "Do you know how much it hurt to hear you say that? D-Do you even realize how much I love you? I did all that romantic crap tonight all for you, you horrible bastard! And it didn't come easy, either! It took a lot of hard work, my own time and it was so embarrassing I could die...but it was worth it because I wanted to see you happy! I wanted to treat you special and try new things with you, because I never want to lose you! I'm scared that you might get bored and leave me one day! Losing you terrifies me, more than you might think, and I'll do anything to stop it from happening...but I can't if you just suddenly reject me like that!"

Misaki stopped, panting slightly as he glared at his speechless lover; there were a mixture of emotions on the writer's face. Guilt, surprise, sadness...

Good! This bastard deserves it! He has to know how he's made me feel! What he's put me through!

"M-Misaki, please...calm down and listen to me. I love you. And I love making love with you, I cherish every moment...it's just, that particular technique -"Usagi tried to touch him, comfort him, but Misaki wouldn't let him.

"Shut up! It shouldn't matter what technique we use! As long as we're together, as long as we love each other...that's all that should matter to you!" Misaki yelled at the man he loved. "I...I love you so much...I thought you loved me too...why do you suddenly cheat on me? What, do I suddenly disgust you? Is Kamijo sensei better than me? Would you rather be doing it with him? Answer me, you stupid jerk!"

Usagi grabbed Misaki by the shoulders tightly, shaking him slightly, "Misaki, stop! I can't answer you if you don't let me!"

Misaki looked up at the man in surprise. He sniffed as tears overflowed from his eyes. His entire face flushed, his eyes wide, lips trembling, he turned his head away, avoiding eye contact with the man. He hated it but found himself admitting in his head, Damn, he's right...

Usagi sighed, "...Misaki, why do you keeping on mentioning Hiroki of all people?"

"I ran into him when I was out. He...He told me you had blindfold sex with him..."Misaki said quietly.

Kamijo sensei is probably b-better than me, isn't he? He's probably got l-lots of experience, and I'm just an s-stupid kid...It's no wonder I can't s-satisfy Usagi-san...

Usagi was staring wide eyed at Misaki, he looked a bit angry. A moment later, he said, "Misaki, look at me" Misaki didn't, Usagi grew impatient and he forcefully grabbed the boy's chin and crashed his lips onto the boy's, kissing him desperately. Misaki struggled but, of course, Usagi was too strong and over-powered him. One hand under the boy's chin, the other was hooked around the boy's waist and tightly stayed there, showing no signs of letting him go.

When their lips parted, Usagi stared into his eyes with a sad look. Misaki froze and his heart skipped a beat.

O-Oh no, it's the sad Usagi face...W-Well; I'm not going to fall for it this time!

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, avoiding Usagi's gaze. Usagi let out a sad sigh and rested his head onto Misaki's shoulder, letting go of Misaki's chin and spreading the arm across the boy's back. "Misaki...I...I am truly sorry for hurting you, please forgive me. I love you so much...many of the things you tried to do for me tonight made me so happy, but...the blindfold sex was...it made me remember some things I'm not proud of..."

"W-What was it?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, you were right; it is true that I have had blindfold sex with Hiroki" he continued quickly before the boy could come up with any more of his wild conclusions, "But that was a long time ago, when I was still in love with your brother...and I pretended that Hiroki was Takahiro, because there was no way I could do it with Takahiro." The man's arms tightened around his young lover and Misaki's heart was beating at a fast rate as he tried to listen to his explanation. "Misaki, please understand, I was desperate and lonely...I knew that Takahiro would never love me back so I went for it. But by doing it with Hiroki, I dirtied my precious memory of Takahiro...it was a very bad experience and I was left with some very bad memories because of it...I have always regretted it."

"But...but if that's the case...shouldn't you be over it now? It's been a long time since then and...Things have changed..."

"Yes...but...you of all people know how weak and pathetic I can be. Misaki, I have always lived in fear of having blindfold sex again...I was too scared that things would go wrong again, that it would be uncomfortable and painful for both of us...and I would remember things I didn't want to remember. Misaki, I couldn't do that...not with you...I love you too much. There were just too many things that could go wrong and I didn't want to put either of us through that..."

But you put us both through something terrible anyway, didn't you? Stupid Usagi...

It was getting harder and harder to stay mad at him. He sounded very remorseful with each word; Usagi had explained to him, he apologized...and although he had deeply wounded Misaki's heart, the young man couldn't help but believe every word. Misaki sighed in defeat. "But...that was only because you couldn't have the one you loved, Usagi-san...that's why it was sad for you..." Misaki tried saying, "But when I tried it with you, it was because I love you...and you love me, right? Having sex, no matter what technique you use...you should be happy as long as it's with someone you love, right?..."

Usagi's eyes widened and he raised his head, looked into his eyes in disbelief, almost searching for something. "Misaki, does this...does this mean you still love me? You're not angry with me anymore?"

Misaki blushed; he lifted his arms and gripped onto the back of Usagi's shirt, shyly embracing him, "...No, I...I guess not. J-Just, please...don't reject me like that ever again..."

Usagi smiled a bright happy smile and hugged his lover even more tightly, brushing his neck and face with grateful, loving kisses. "Of course, you have my word. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that, it'll never happen again."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Usagi wiped away the boy's tears and stared gently into his eyes, "I love you, my beautiful Misaki. I am not ready yet to have blindfold sex with you...I will let you try it again, but please give me some time"

Misaki suddenly pushed the man away, "W-Who said I was going to do it a second time? That would be too embarrassing!"

Usagi chuckled softly and smirked, "Weren't you the one who said you wanted us to try new things? So I don't get bored with you?"

Misaki blushed, avoiding eye contact in embarrassment, "Y...Yes...but...ok, fine, IF you are ready, IF you want me to, we can do it...but only then, ok?"

I don't want to be rejected again...

Usagi ruffled the boy's hair, "Thank you for that Oh, and Misaki?"

Misaki looked up at him curiously, "Yes?"

"You have always rejected me"

"N-No, I haven't! I love you! I really love you!" Misaki said quickly. "I...I just..." he swallowed nervously and reached up on his tip-toes, wrapping his arms around Usagi's neck; he pressed his lips against Usagi's and kissed him, slowly and gently, before pulling away and whispering, "E-Even if I say no when you're making l-love to me, I n-never really mean it..."

Usagi's eyes were very wide in surprise. A grin appeared on his face and he wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and kissed him deeply. Misaki gasped, which allowed Usagi to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue in and rubbing against the boy's innocent one. Passionately kissing the one he loved, the writer dominated the boy's tongue mercifully and was pleased to see the boy kissing him back. But the older man, of course, remained in control for the fight for dominance. They were soon making out. Usagi lowered both of his hands and touched the boy's ass, groping those perfectly shaped cheeks; at the same time, he started rubbing his huge, hard cock against the boy's equally hard yet smaller one.

Misaki pulled out of the kiss to moan. Misaki blushed furiously as he stared up at the older man; Usagi's handsome lavender eyes were hazy with lust and love...and the boy expected that his own owns was more or less the same right now. "Misaki, I love you" Usagi whispered.

"I...I love you too, Usagi-san!" Misaki clung to his lover, his heart beating rapidly against his chest; his eyes welled up with tears and he squeezed his eye lids shut tightly, letting the tears roll down his flushed cheeks.

I love him...I love him so much! I was so stupid for thinking he didn't want me!

"Misaki..."Usagi murmured huskily and he licked the tears away, "You are so sexy. I must've been crazy to reject you like that...if I ever do that again, kill me"

Misaki's eyes snapped open, "W-What? I-I'm not that great! It's y-you that's-"Usagi cut him off as he started attacking the boy's neck with rough kisses. He quickly took the boy's shirt off and then one of his hands reached down Misaki's pants and curling his cold fingers around Misaki's leaking manhood. He started stroking him. Misaki gasped, half heartedly trying to push away, "Ahhhh, U...Usagi-san...don't touch me...!"

Usagi bit the boy's ear; he was rewarded with a moan. "Oh? But you don't mean it, do you? You said it yourself. No means yes..."

Damnitt! Why did I say something so embarrassing? Ahh, I'm so stupid!

"Ahhhh!" the older man licked a hard pink nipple, painfully slowly; he started pumping his cock. Misaki moaned and his arms gripped the back of Usagi's shirt tightly as both of Usagi's actions drove him insane with pleasure. "O-Oh...oh god, Usagi-san! USAGI-SAN!"

He came, right there and then, right into Usagi's hand. He would've sunk to the floor in exhaustion, had Usagi not caught him in his strong, protective arms. Usagi smiled lovingly down at him for a moment, and then he helped Misaki put his pants back on.

"W-Why are we stopping?" Misaki asked his eyes wide in surprise.

Usagi smirked, "You want to continue?"

Misaki blushed and hastily pulled away from him, "O-O-Of course not, you stupid pervert!"

Usagi chuckled softly in amusement and licked the cum off his fingers, "It's late, we've both been through a lot tonight-"

"Neither of those things have stopped you before" Misaki muttered.

"And I want to eat the romantic candle-light dinner you made for us, Misaki."

Misaki's face fell and he looked at him, "Usagi-san, it's probably cold by now"

"Then we'll heat it up" Usagi answered.

"But soon it won't even be your birthday anymore!" Misaki said, glancing towards the clock. Usagi looked at the clock too but was not discouraged; he smirked and walking over, he got a chair and stood on it, getting the clock down. He stared at it for a moment then simply went to the window and threw it out the window.

Misaki stared at him like he was crazy, "W-W-W-What did you do that for? You can't just throw it out, we need that clock!"

"And we will get a new one, never have you feared" Usagi smirked and walked back to him, "But now we can relax and enjoy ourselves; because who's to say whether we are late or early if we don't even know the time?"

Misaki glared at him, "It doesn't work that way, Usagi-san"

But Usagi didn't care; standing in front of the one he loved, he took Misaki's hand and kissed it. He stared down at the boy with a gentle look in his eyes, "You worked hard preparing everything for me, isn't that what you said? I was the one who ruined tonight for us...you worked hard to do something special for me and I am not going to let all your efforts go to waste."

"You...You didn't ruin tonight, I was the one who did that. I should have asked you if Blindfold sex was ok...I should have stopped when you told me to-" Usagi put a finger to the boy's lips, silencing him.

"Thank you for thinking of me...but it is my fault, not yours. Presents are supposed to be a surprise, and you were trying to do something special for me, something you don't usually do..."Usagi said. He sighed, "It's rare that you initiate things...and you did this time...it makes me happy. I love you, Misaki, I appreciate every kindness you give me...once again, I am sorry for hurting you, let me make it up to you-"

Misaki blushed furiously, "Shut up! I was sad and hungry! Of course I wanted to eat!"

He blushed even more at the embarrassment of what he just said. Usagi chuckled softly in amusement and straightened up, taking the dinners and walking into the kitchen, to the microwave. "Now, open up the champagne, pour us some glasses and we'll be eating a delicious hot meal before you know it!"

Misaki gasped, his eyes widened with shock.

Knowing better, he quickly rushed out of his seat to help the hopeless man before he accidentally sets the house on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Because of accidentally giving Misaki the wrong impression, then Usagi accusing him that everything was his fault, Hiroki was naturally feeling under-appreciated in matters of sex. So when he got home, not giving even one thought to the other inhabitants of the area, he opened the door and practically screamed, "I DEMAND YOU FUCK ME RIGHT NOW, NOWAKI!"

But no Nowaki, Well, of course...considering the current time and the fact that Nowaki had a very long shift at the hospital, the loving giant was probably asleep by now. This seemed to anger the assistant professor even more; he slammed the door and stormed into the kitchen. He put the groceries away, making as much noise as possible in the process.

None of it was my fault...neither was all that crap with Takahiro! If he can't get over something that happened years ago, that's his fault, not mine! That brat will probably forgive him anyway! They'll probably end up making up then have fucking awesome blindfold sex and live happily ever after!

With that last thought, he slammed the fridge door closed, putting away the last of the groceries. He leant against the kitchen counter, scowling angrily.

Yeah, that's what will happen! So he has no need to blame me! And...and...I mean, for god's sake, does Akihiko even realize how much he's insulted me tonight? How much I've suffered? It's not just all about him and those idiots; I'm a victim here too! INSENSITVE ASSHOLE!

He felt so humiliated, insulted and could not help but doubt his ability to satisfy a man. "Damn this, I'm going to bed" he sighed and made to go upstairs. However, he wasn't able to do that; next second, as if on cue, Nowaki came pounding down the stairs, half-dressed with a wooden bat gripped tightly in his hands.

"W-Who's there? Is it burglars? I...I'm armed, you know! Get out of here, we don't have anything!" Nowaki said as he ran down the stairs, panicked, "The-The only thing we have of value is..." He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Hiroki. He finished in surprise, "S-Standing in the kitchen..."

Hiroki felt a smug victory at the sight of his lover. Thank god, he actually had woken up the perverted idiot! Now, now Nowaki could comfort him and give him exactly what he needed! Hiroki needed to feel wanted...he needed someone to have sex with him, and never regret it!

"What are you going on about, moron?"

"Ah...Hiro-san, it's just you! With all that noise, I thought someone came to rob us!" Nowaki said brightly, smiling like an idiot.

"No, no robbers, just me! But never mind that, just shut up and fuck me!" Hiroki said. Nowaki gave him a look of surprise; it was unusual for Hiroki demanding sex so late at night. Hiroki was impatient; moving quickly, he practically threw himself at Nowaki. Throwing away any male pride he had left, he pressed his lips to Nowaki's and started kissing him with every last breath he had. Nowaki's eyes were wide in surprise and the wooden bat fell from his large hands. However, he soon returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist, kissing him back. Hiroki moaned through the kisses, tongue rolling over tongue, Nowaki winning the battle for dominance as usual. When his lips left the younger males, Hiroki whispered another desperate demand; "Fuck me, damnitt...I need you!"

"Hiro-san..."Nowaki said softly. He nodded and picked up his lover, taking him into the bedroom. As soon as Hiroki hit the bed, he started taking off his shirt and pants. Nowaki was staring at him in surprise.

Hiroki glared at him, "What are you waiting for? Take your pants off and fuck me, you moron!"

"I will, of course I will..."Nowaki said, doing what he was told. "...But why are you so eager tonight? You're not usually so...-"

"Will you shut up, you're talking too much! I want to be touched, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all, Hiro-san" Nowaki said. He straddled his now naked lover and kissed him on the lips. "I was just curious, that's all..."

"Tch!" Hiroki said in annoyance and wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck, pulling him closer. Nowaki smirked and brushed kisses along Hiroki's neck, licking him occasionally. "Mmmm...N-Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned and dug his hands into the man's raven hair. Nowaki moved down the body, kissing and licking him. He sucked on Hiroki's right nipple while his hand rubbed the other. Hiroki's moans grew loader, "Ahhh...!"

Moving on after a few more minutes. Nowaki licking down Hiroki's body from his chest to his stomach, until finally he reached his lover's cock. He licked his lips then put Hiroki into his mouth, sucking him off. "Ahhhhh...!"Hiroki pushed Nowaki's head down, making Nowaki suck harder. "Ahhh, Nowaki...NOWAKI!"

Finally Hiroki came and Nowaki swallowed all of it. Hiroki panted heavily, staring up at Nowaki with a lustful, flustered face. Nowaki smiled down at him, licking his face of all of the cum. "You're so adorable, Hiro-san"

Hiroki blushed even more, "S-SHUT UP! JUST KEEP FUCKING ME, YOU STUPID ROMANTIC PERVERT!"

"Yes, Hiro-san if that is what you want, please turns over onto your stomach."

Hiroki did what he was told and before he knew it, Nowaki was pounding his huge cock into his ass. Gasping and panting, he clutched onto the sheets desperately.

"AHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

When Hiroki finally got up in the morning, Nowaki was cooking him breakfast. He stared at him, blushing. He couldn't help but smile.

Well...At least I know Nowaki wants me. Yeah, forget Akihiko, it's his loss. I have Nowaki. He never stops wanting to have sex with me, stupid pervert...he wants me...only me...

"Oh...morning, Hiro-san!"

Blushing in embarrassment, Hiroki shook himself out of his thoughts and snapped, "W-Why didn't you wake me up? Moron!"

"I tried but you just fell asleep again"Nowaki said calmly. "Anyway, please sit down; breakfast will be ready soon!"

"Yeah, ok"Hiroki sighed and sat down at the table. He sat there in silence, staring at his lover.

I'm...kind of lucky to have someone like him, aren't I?...

He blushed and hung his head nervously, "Hey, listen...a-about last night, I...I-I know you must've been tired from work...and it was pretty late too. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you do it with me..."

"Hiro-san, don't apologise, I really don't mind. As long as you want to be with me, I'm happy"Nowaki answered, smiling. He turned the stove off and brought their breakfast over to the table, "I was just concerned; something seemed...off..."

Hiroki's heart skipped a beat. He blushed, avoiding eye contact, muttering under his breath, "...Y-You're not wrong...about that..."

Nowaki blinked, eyes wide. "Hiro-san..."

RING RING!

"I-I'll get it!" Hiroki said quickly. He ran to the phone, leaving a concerned lover alone at the table. Saved by the bell, Hiroki happily spoke into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hello Hiroki"

Akihiko?Geez, what does HE want ?

"...Same to you, I guess"Hiroki said coldly, a glare on his face.

"Look, Hiroki, I'm very sorry for everything I said last night. I realise now that it was very insulting. I admit now that everything wasn't entirely your fault, just most of it-"

MOST OF IT?

"...I was upset so I needed to let off some steam-"

Fine!Fine, I'll let off some steam too...by throwing a book at your brat's big empty head when I go to class today!HA! How do you like that, you inconsiderate bastard?

"Well, at any rate, my beloved Misaki still wants to be with me...so everything is fine now. Can we please just forget all this ever happened?"

Hiroki glared at the phone, pissed off. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Forget? How can I possibly forget?

"Y-You asshole!I've been through hell because of you and your stupid brat!I can't just forget it!"

"...And I just apologised, isn't that enough?"

"No, it is not enough!Thanks to all this, I had to do something really embarrassing and jump my boyfriend!"

"Shouldn't you be doing that, anyway?"

Hiroki blushed in embarrassment,"S-Shut up!"

"...Alright, enough fun. Apologise to me now"

"A-Apologise?To you?"Hiroki repeated incredibly, "Why the hell should I do that?"

"Because you almost ruined my relationship with Misaki, that's why!"

"..."at this point, Hiroki looked ready to explode.

"Well? I'm waiting..."

Hiroki hung up the phone. Then he stormed over to the wall and ripped it out of the socket. When he turned around again, he got a shock when he saw the cold, serious look on Nowaki's face. And Hiroki made a face, as if say, Oh shit!

He was caught. Hiroki had no choice. He sighed and slowly explained the whole truth. When he was done, he said quietly, "Nowaki, you have to understand...I do not love Akihiko. I love you. But he is a very important friend of mine, and I care what he thinks of me." Tears were now running down Hiroki's face. "That is why it hit me so hard... to hear him say all that stuff last night. I-It hurts so much, in many ways, that one of the few people I open my heart to...is so deeply disgusted and repulsed by me..."

To say that it didn't bother Nowaki to know that his lover had previously slept with another man, that he wasn't hurt by the fact that Hiroki felt so strongly towards another person besides him...well, it would be a lie. But right now, his lover needed him.

"That's why, when I came back home, I did what I did..."Hiroki cried, "I...I needed someone to touch me, to feel wanted. I needed to know that...that I'm not some disgusting, undesirable, selfish bastard who's not good in bed..."

Hiroki suddenly froze, his eyes wide with shock as he felt Nowaki pull him close, his large warm arms envelop his smaller body. "Hiro-san, shh...none of it is your fault. I don't care whose fault it was, they had no right to do that to you last night" he lovingly kissed Hiroki's forehead and wiped the tears away from his eyes, "I think you are the most beautiful person in the entire world. And anyone who even thinks of rejecting your gorgeous body would have to be out of their minds"

Hiroki's heart pounded against his chest. He clutched onto Nowaki's back tightly, and buried his face into the younger man's chest. A small smile appeared on his face, "Nowaki, you idiot"

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

They stayed in that same, loving position for a long time. Until it was time for Hiroki to go to work. Though he was late, of course. Hiroki didn't care though. He walked into the office with a blissful look on his face. I am really really really lucky to have him in my life...Nowaki, you make me so happy. Thank you.

"Why so late, Kami-?"Miyagi said but he stared at Hiroki with a surprised look. "What's with the smile, Kamijo? Where's the mean, scary devil we all know and fear?"

"He's not here right now. I'm in a good mood, and even you can't set me off today" Hiroki said, surprisingly very calm.

"Oh really; that's too bad..."Miyagi said. He shrugged and grinned, "Oh well, there's always tomorrow!"

"Idiot" was all Hiroki said. But suddenly, he got a text message. He read it and, slowly, a blush spread across his whole face.

HIRO-SAN IS BEAUTIFUL AND CUTE AND SEXY AND GOOD IN BED. I WILL NEVER STOP WANTING TO TOUCH MY HIRO-SAN.

Miyagi watched with growing amusement as Hiroki shook with anger and called up his lover, blushing furiously. "Y-Y-Y-YOU IDIOT!DON'T WASTE TIME WITH SUCH S-STUPID MESSAGES!WHAT ARE YOU, A MORON?"

"But Hiro-san, what if someone upsets you again while you are out? No, I have to remind you how beautiful you are!"

"I-I DON'T CARE! JUST...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

When he hung up, Miyagi was staring at him with a huge grin on his face. "W-WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET SOME WORK DONE, YOU LAZY EXCUSE OF A TEACHER!"

Miyagi simply started flipping through the paper to find his horoscope, laughing," Knew it wouldn't last long!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"I...I'm sorry..." Usagi whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

It was the next morning and Usagi was holding him tightly as they lay in bed. Something was different with this morning embrace though. It was like he was afraid.

"Usagi-san what's wrong?" Misaki murmured and he opened his eyes and stared at Usagi, concerned. But Usagi was still asleep; tears were flowing down from his closed eye lids. He wore a pained expression on his handsome face. Maybe he was having a bad dream...

"I love you so much..."Usagi said in his sleep, "Please...forgive me..."

He's still suffering...Maybe he was holding back his feelings last night? Because he was trying to focus on getting me back, he chose to forget some of his own suffering...and now its way worse.

He hesitated; Usagi was way older than him...a grown man...but right now, it was like trying to soothe the fears of a child. He slowly reached up, gently touching Usagi's cheek, "Usagi-san, I... I-I've already forgiven you, you should forgive yourself too. So... please stop apologizing."

"I...I love you, Usagi-san" Misaki whispered then planted a soft kiss on Usagi's lips.

Misaki waited and gave a sigh of relief when Usagi's breathing went back to normal and a smile appeared on his face. "I...love you too, Misaki." Misaki smiled and closed his eyes again, falling back to sleep.

Older brother in Osaka, mother and father in heaven... What am I supposed to do? What can I do to help my Usagi-san?

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX

When Misaki woke up, he smiled sadly at his sleeping lover; he kissed the top of his head, said those three special words then got out of bed to make breakfast.

When Usagi was awake, he decided to give Hiroki a call, thinking that even if it was Hiroki's fault, he would probably regret it later if he wasn't the bigger man and apologized...he could get Misaki in trouble; after all, he was Misaki's teacher. And Usagi would rather die than cause Misaki any more trouble.

He frowned when he went downstairs and saw Misaki at the stove. "Misaki, what are you doing? I wanted to make breakfast!"

"U-Usagi-san Um... I think we both know you can't cook! Just leave the cooking to me!"

"No! I want to help you! Please, you shouldn't have to do everything!" Usagi insisted, loud and desperately. Misaki stared at him, taken back by the urgency in his voice. Usagi realized it too and his eyes widened with shock.

"U-Usagi-san...?"

"I... I'm sorry, Misaki... I don't know why I..." Usagi shook his head. He swallowed nervously and forced a smug smirk on his face. "So...you're saying that just because you're better than me, I can't cook in my own kitchen?"

Misaki blinked, "I...I'm not saying that, but I don't want the house to burn down either"

"Misaki, have faith in me, please" Usagi said.

Misaki blushed and slowly nodded, "O-Ok..."

"So what are we having?" Usagi asked.

"S-Scrambled eggs on t-toast" Misaki replied.

Usagi looked into the pot and smiled in relief, "Good! All you have to do now is stir the pot with a spoon, right? Even I can do that!"

Misaki had to admit he had a point; even the worst cook in the world should be able to stir something in a pot. "I...I guess..."

Usagi ruffled Misaki's hair affectionately and kissed Misaki's forehead, "Thank you Misaki. You can wait at the table; you don't have to lift a finger"

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Misaki, what does it look like when it's ready?"

"Uh...it's yellow and thick" Misaki suddenly shot up and dashed towards the stove, "WHY? WHAT DID YOU DO?" He looked into the pot; it was a pretty black color. "Argh I knew this would happen! This is why I said to leave the cooking to me, you stupid bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He immediately regretted raising his voice as soon as he saw the look on Usagi's face. "I'm hopeless...I can't do anything right. The only things I'm good for is writing and making love" Usagi said quietly.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat and he forced a smile on his face, "I-I'm sorry! Don't worry, it's not that bad! It'll be fine! R-Really!"

"No, you're right...it's horrible and I'm a stupid bastard for not listening to you" Usagi said and he wrapped his arms around Misaki.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki frowned sadly.

Usagi tightened the embrace, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

But Misaki somehow convinced Usagi to eat the breakfast. As they ate, Misaki noticed that Usagi was muttering under breath, he was very depressed. "I caused him so much pain. I rejected the one most important to me...that's unforgiveable. I can't forgive myself for that...I can't..."

Misaki was very, very worried by now. "A-Are you ok, Usagi-san?"

Usagi's eyes widened and he stared at Misaki, "I...I'm fine, Misaki..."

He smiled at Misaki, a smile Misaki realized to be fake, probably for his sake.

Don't lie to me. I'm worried about you, you stupid liar.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Well, here we are" Usagi said, parking at the University. He was happy that he was able to do something to help Misaki and not fail at it. "Misaki, I want to make it up to you, for all the awful things I did to you last night. If there's anything you want, just name it and I'll make it happen."

"I hope you have a good day. I love you" Usagi said and he kissed Misaki with all of his love. He was really passionate and needy, a lot different from his usual, simple goodbye kisses. When he pulled away, he wrapped his arms around Misaki in a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry for rejecting you, Misaki...I'm so sorry..."

"U-Usagi-san..."Misaki stared at him worriedly. He pushed the man away and said firmly, "Stop talking like that; I have forgiven you. You don't need to do anything"

"But...I do. I need to do anything and everything I can to make you the happiest boy in the world. You're my Misaki and I love you" Usagi said quietly, "And I hurt you. I hurt my precious Misaki." He sighed, "I don't understand how you can forgive me so easily"

Misaki sighed, "Usagi-"

"...You're the best thing that's ever happened to me...and I rejected you. No matter what technique it was, I didn't have the right to hurt you like that"

"Hey! Misaki! You coming to school or what?" Toudou asked, obviously waiting.

Misaki swallowed nervously, "Um...Y-Yeah, in a minute!"

Misaki turned back to his lover. "I told you, I already have forgiven you. Please don't do this to me...seeing you like this makes me sad" he tried to smile, "Go back to the way you usually are. Be happy again. I want my Usagi-san to be happy"

Misaki cupped his face gently and gave him a kiss. Then he left to go to school.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

But Usagi did not get better.

During the day, he was unable to write; he usually would write about the most recent thing that happened with he and Misaki...but there was no way he could write about any of this. It would just make everything much worse.

Usagi sighed and he picked up the phone and made to call Takahiro- maybe to apologize for dirtying the pure memory of Takahiro when he had sex with Hiroki- but then he put down the phone, changing his mind. That won't do any good either. If I do that, I'll lose both of them. I can't risk it, they're too precious.

He then- without setting fire to anything- heated up Misaki's prepared lunch and ate it. Then he decided to sleep in Misaki's room. He smiled as the scent of Misaki filled his senses. He walked in and climbed into the boy's bed.

But then shortly after, he fell asleep and had a nightmare; it started out with the past incident of having the blindfold sex with Hiroki. Then the image dissolved into an angry Takahiro.

"You did THAT with Kamijo-kun...to my memory? How disgusting! You're such a pervert, Usagi-san! I can't believe I am friends with someone like you PERVERT!"

"N-No...Takahiro, please I can explain-"

"Me too, I...I-I can't believe I would fall in love with someone like you, Usagi-san...!"

Usagi's heart skipped a beat and he spun around to see Misaki, whose eyes were overflowing with tears.

"You don't love me at all! Just the thought of my body disgusts you! You hate me!"

"M-Misaki...no, I love you! I love you so much! You're my everything!"

He quickly walked towards the boy and reached towards Misaki, "NO G-GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The boy backed away from him and instead grabbed onto his brother, glaring furiously at Usagi, "If you're not going to let me touch you, then you can't touch me!"

Takahiro took his little brother's hand, glaring at Usagi, "Come on, let's go, it's obvious he doesn't care about us anymore"

"Goodbye Akihiko-san" they said together then started walking away.

Tears filled Usagi's eyes as he ran after them, "No! Please, come back! Takahiro Misaki!"

And suddenly, Usagi woke up. He was panting and sweating and his heart was beating like crazy. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Trying to calm down, he wiped the tears from his eyes and lay back down, arms spread out beside him and just stared at the ceiling, held prisoner by his own thoughts and memories of past mistakes.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Misaki was waiting for Usagi to pick him up. When he didn't show, he got worried. "Usagi-san, where are you?"

"Oh, your ride isn't here yet, Misaki? Want to come home with me and hang out?" Toudou asked brightly.

"No, that's ok, see you tomorrow" Misaki said and he ran off. I'm worried. I'm really worried. Usually, he would never forget to pick me up...but today he did. Oh god, he must still be suffering...

When he got home, he threw his bag down and raced through the house, searching for his lover. He found the older man spread out on his back on the bed in Misaki's room, staring at the ceiling. Misaki's heart fell. He swallowed nervously, "Usagi-san...you...um, you didn't pick me up"

"I'm sorry" a heart-wrenching sob fell of Usagi's lips, so it was hard to tell if he was apologizing for not picking him up...or for everything else.

Misaki frowned and decided to try something. "W-Well...you should be! Who knows what could have happened to me!"

"I'm sorry"

"It could've rained!"

"I'm sorry"

"Aliens might've even picked me up to do scary things to me!"

"I'm sorry"

Misaki twitched in frustration and added a last resort, "...I got raped by your brother"

"I'm sorry"

Misaki stared incredibly. Whoa, he must be reeeeeaaaally out of it if he didn't even react to THAT...

The boy watched from the doorway as anguished sobs left the man's lips once more, apologizing again and again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...damnit, I'm so sorry! P-Please forgive me! I...I-I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

Then he rolled onto his side and cried, hugging himself. Misaki couldn't take it anymore; he walked towards the bed and sat down beside his lover. He gently shook the man, "Usagi-san..." but he received nothing. Misaki shook him harder, "Usagi-san, relax...I'm here."

But the man continued to cry. And it was either contagious or Misaki's emotions were getting to him...because tears welled up in his eyes. His body started shaking and, suddenly, something inside him snapped. He grabbed the pillow and hit it against Usagi as hard as he could, "STUPID USAGI-SAN!"

The writer finally woke up; he blinked, wide eyed with surprise. "M-Misaki?-"

Misaki hit him with the pillow again and again, "You disobeyed me! I told you to be happy...but you're still sad! I hate this! I don't like this at all!" Misaki said, tears streaming down his face.

"Misaki...Misaki, calm down!" Usagi said and he took the pillow off the boy.

"No! You calm down!" Misaki cried and he pounded his fists repeatedly against Usagi's chest, "Be happy! Cheer up! Do you even care how worried I am? You stupid jerk!"

Usagi sighed and smiled sadly. "Misaki...someone can't be happy just because you tell them to. It's not that easy"

"I don't care!" Misaki shouted. A fierce look came into the boy's tearful eyes and he threatened, "If you don't become happy soon, I'll sell all the Suzuki-sans to charity! So cheer up or else!"

Then he stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of that day, things were awkward. Usagi stayed out of the kitchen, in fear of messing up again like he did in the morning, and spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV, clearly still suffering. And Misaki silently cooked and did whatever else he needed to do, blushing and stealing glances at Usagi from time to time, the worry still clearly printed on his face.

Usagi stared sadly at his lover when they ate dinner. He hesitated then said, "Misaki-"

"U-Usagi-san-"

Both of them had spoken at the exact same time.

Misaki blushed, "Um..."

Usagi smiled gently, "You go first"

"O-Ok, Well...I'm sorry for shouting before..."Misaki apologized, "You're right. It's not that easy to stop being sad. I'm just worried; you seem to be suffering a lot...and there doesn't seem to be any way to help you. I-I feel useless, Usagi-san..."

Usagi sighed. He leaned over the table and, gently touching the side of Misaki's face with one hand; he kissed Misaki on the lips. Misaki stared at him with wide eyes, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry for worrying you...but I promise you, just give me some time. I'll be ok, you'll see"

Usagi didn't really know that he will be ok or not...but he couldn't let his Misaki worry. He couldn't bear to see Misaki in tears. "And, I'm sorry for not picking you up from school...I just have a lot of bad things on my mind...and they won't leave me alone"

Misaki stared down and swallowed nervously, "So then...when I came home, you were screaming and crying in your sleep...were you having another nightmare?"

A shocked look filled Usagi's eyes, a frown came onto his face, "M-Misaki..."

"I had to comfort you from a nightmare this morning, and I was worried for you...but this time was worse...and I wasn't just worried; I was terrified. I don't want to see you like this..."

Tears were now rolling down Misaki's cheeks. "I l-love you, Usagi-san"

Different number of emotions filled Usagi's eyes and he smiled. "I love you too, Misaki. And please don't think you are useless; you are not useless, you are my beautiful Misaki"

Misaki blushed, "I-Idiot" but nonetheless, a smile appeared on the boy's face. "I'm serious about selling Suzuki-san; you know...so don't you dare continue to be sad"

Usagi chuckled softly and he said confidently. "You won't sell him or any of them"

"WHAT? YES I WILL!"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next morning, Misaki was cooking breakfast; obviously, Usagi had learnt his lesson and was not trying to cook breakfast again. But it's not like he had stopped doing other stuff. Arms wrapped around Misaki's waist and Misaki felt Usagi's hot mouth on his neck, planting a kiss there. "Morning, Misaki. I love you" Usagi whispered into his ear.

Misaki shivered, "U-Usagi-san...! "

Misaki swallowed nervously, "Um, I-I'm cooking here...can you let me go?"

Usagi bit Misaki's ear, "No. I want you. Let's make love, Misaki"

Misaki blushed. "N-No thanks! What about breakfast? Stupid Usa-"

"I don't feel like eating breakfast. I want to eat you" Usagi said.

"W-Well, you can't!" Misaki snapped but Usagi only tightened his hold. He buried his face in Misaki's shoulder, inhaling the scent of his lover.

"Oh, my Misaki...I love you so much, more than anything..."

"Usagi-san...?"Misaki said, his usual resistance disappearing.

Misaki turned off the burner then turned around. He slowly reached up and cupped Usagi's face in his hands. His eyes widened as he saw the man's lavender ones; they were usually very handsome but right now, they were dull and sad.

"You...You're still-"

Usagi suddenly captured his lips in a kiss; it was desperate and needy, filled with love, and sadness too. Misaki pushed him away, "U-Usagi-san, calm down for a minute! I...I want to talk"

"No. We can't talk right now...I have to make love to you. I won't ever allow myself to reject your body...never again..."

"W-What...?" Misaki said in shock. But then Usagi grabbed Misaki and took him quickly to the bedroom. Everything was happening too quickly, Misaki didn't like this, not one bit...there was still something wrong with Usagi.

Now on Usagi's bed, Misaki was lying underneath the older man and caught tightly in his arms as he kissed Misaki with all of his love. Misaki moaned and gasped as Usagi kissed him; his kisses, his embraces, his touches...everything was more often and more intense than usual, if that was even possible. Usagi sucked on his tongue and explored every inch of Misaki's mouth, dominating him. He kissed him desperately until the boy was out of breath. Misaki finally pushed him away, gasping, "U-Usagi-san...stop it!"

"Misaki, I love you" Usagi said and reclaimed the boy's lips, kissing him, devouring each and every moan. Still kissing his smaller lover, he roughly removed the Misaki's shirt.

He finally let go of the kiss and said "Misaki, I'll never reject you again...I promise, I'll always accept your body no matter what." Usagi then licked Misaki's neck and attacked it with rough yet loving kisses. When Misaki's smooth, pink chest was revealed to him, Usagi took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it and licking it.

Misaki moaned, "Ahhhh!"

"I won't reject you ever again...and you don't ever reject me either, ok?"

"U-Usagi-san! Stop saying...Ahhhnnn!" Usagi started licking and sucking the other nipple, "Ahhhh! Ahhhhh!"

When he felt the nipples had received enough attention, he stopped and unzipped Misaki's pants and pulled them down, letting out Misaki's arousal. Staring at it with unreadable eyes, Misaki blushed furiously and closed his eyes to escape from that heated gaze, embarrassed, shivering with fear- but not for himself. For Usagi, for the way Usagi was acting.

He's not better! The threats didn't work at all! He's still bothered by everything that happened, I know it!

"Usagi-san...please stop! I want you to stop what you're doing and-" Usagi's cold fingers wrapped around Misaki's cock and started stroking him. Misaki moaned at Usagi's touches.

"Oh...oh god!" Misaki cried as Usagi sped up his hand movements, "Ahhh Ahhhhh!"

"USAMI-SENSEI~!" Isaka shouted, opening the door unannounced, with Aikawa right behind him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Misaki came, a second later.

Isaka blinked, staring in shock as he took in all the sex; meanwhile, Aikawa went into fan girl mode, "KYAAHH! YAOI!"

Confused at all the noise, Misaki looked around and caught sight of Aikawa and Isaka; he slowly turned as red as a tomato. For once, Usagi seemed to be shocked at their audience as well. His eyes were wide and filled with fear. "Y-You have to come with us, Akihiko! There's work to be done at the office! We have a meeting!" Isaka explained.

"Work that you have to do!" Aikawa added, "So get going, you can do lovey dovey stuff later!"

"N-No...no, I...I don't want to leave...not again, not like last time..."Usagi said in a low voice.

"We know that and we don't care!" Isaka said.

"Yes, so be a good little author and come with us!" Aikawa said.

"I'm not going" Usagi said, "I-I'm staying here, I...I refuse to reject Misaki"

"JUST GO!" Isaka and Aikawa both shouted impatiently.

What they didn't expect was for Usagi to shout back; no matter how much he wanted to continue, he had never shouted. "NO! I WILL NOT GO!I WILL STAY HERE AND MAKE LOVE TO MISAKI!I WON'T FORGIVE MYSELF IF I REJECT HIM AGAIN! I LOVE MISAKI; HE'S ALL THAT MATTERS, SO...SO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Before their very eyes, Usagi grabbed onto Misaki's cock with shaking hands and started devouring Misaki's cock. Misaki gasped in shock, "U-Usagi-san Not in front of...ahhhh!"

Misaki moaned and panted heavily; Usagi's hot tongue tasted his manhood desperately, hungrily. The two editors stared in shock. "W-What the hell...is wrong with him...?" Isaka said in shock.

"I don't know...we've walked in on them before...but he's never..."Aikawa said, frowning in concern.

Only Misaki knew exactly what was happening right now; this was not Usagi being lazy about his work...but something else entirely. The man was scared, terrified even. "Usagi-san, stop, Stop it Please!" Misaki cried and he tried to pull Usagi away, but the man wouldn't budge. He sucked Misaki harder and faster. "Ahhhh! AHHHH!"

Usagi continued trying oh so desperately to make love to his Misaki. Isaka was now looking away; even Aikawa was giving them some privacy. Misaki was scared for his lover.

I'm worried...He's so sad and hopeless...I'm worried and I love him so much...!

Misaki came again, screaming his lover's name. With tears in his eyes, he begged Usagi yet again, "Usagi-san...please-"

Usagi licked his lips of Misaki's cum, "Misaki, I love you." He covered Misaki's body with rough, loving kisses, his hands roaming everywhere, "I love you...I love you...I won't reject you, I won't leave you, I won't hurt you...I love you, I love you so much..."

I can't stand this...I can't...I-I refuse to let this go on! I WON'T LET HIM BE SAD ANYMORE!

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Usagi stopped, his eyes wide; Misaki felt guilt at the fear and sadness in his eyes but he ignored it. He quickly pushed Usagi away and got up. He picked up all the bears that were lying around, "Sorry but I warned you! I warned you if you didn't cheer up, I would sell Suzuki-san!"

He turned a determined glare to Isaka, "Isaka-san, help me sell every single teddy bear!"

"Uh...ok...how many are there?" Isaka asked.

"These ones plus the one on the couch and also an entire room full, any teddy bear that's in this house" Misaki answered.

"That...will take a lot of time" Isaka said.

"I don't care! It's his punishment for not cheering up! He's been sad for a couple of days and I keep on getting him to cheer up but he won't listen to a word I say!" Misaki snapped angrily.

"Then, shouldn't you get to the root of the problem instead of selling bears?" Aikawa asked. "What's wrong with him, anyway?"

Misaki hesitated and cast a look at Usagi, "Well...a lot of things. But it all started when he rejected me when I tried to have blindfold sex with him"

Surprisingly, Aikawa remained serious. "Is it about past experiences with blindfold sex?" Misaki's eyes widened with surprise then he slowly nodded, "Then maybe you should try it again?"

"W-What, but...that was the cause of his pain! Shouldn't we stay away from it?" Misaki said, staring at her like she was crazy.

Aikawa smiled, "Maybe...but maybe it will make him overcome his fears. Sometimes people need to face their fears to become stronger, Misaki"

Misaki stared down at the floor, squeezing the bears in his arms. "I...I don't know...What if it just makes him worse?"

Aikawa ruffled Misaki's hair affectionately, "Well, you don't have to act on it if you don't want to...but think about it. It might help"

"Um...O-Ok" Misaki answered.

"Great! Hope it works out!" Aikawa said gently. But then she was suddenly all harsh towards Usagi and pointed a threatening finger at him, "Now say your goodbyes and come with us, sensei! If you're so depressed, I give you permission to text Misaki a lot while we're there...just make sure you make a damn appearance!"

"I told you. I'm not going" Usagi said stubbornly.

The editors were screaming again. Misaki sighed; dropping the bears, he walked towards Usagi. He sat on the bed and put his arms around the older man, "Usagi-san...go to the meeting for me. Please?"

"No. They took me away the night that you..." Usagi couldn't finish his sentence. He swallowed and said, "I refuse to let them do that again...I refuse to reject you again..."

"Usagi-san, I have to go to school anyway-"

"No, please stay with me!" Usagi said with pleading eyes, "I want you by my side!"

Misaki smiled sadly. He pulled out of the embrace; he cupped Usagi's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips, a proper kiss. It was gentle and loving and patient. When he let go, he whispered, "I'll come back as soon as I can. Be strong"

XXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Usagi ended up going to the meeting. And Misaki went to school, though he was really late. More than a dozen books hit his head that day but he didn't care. He was that worried about Usagi. And the advice from the female editor was stuck in his head. Misaki sighed and laid his head onto the desk.

What should I do? Will it really help?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Usagi couldn't concentrate at the meeting. Not only was he depressed, but Aikawa's words kept on ringing in his head. When he got home, he ate the lunch that Misaki made him then he turned the TV on and smoked his cancer sticks, thinking.

Will it really help me? Misaki is worried about me...I don't want to keep making him worry...

Usagi exhaled a whole heap of smoke.

XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX

When Misaki's classes were over, he couldn't help being relieved. He had been so worried and all he could think about was getting back to Usagi and being there for him.

I hope Usagi-san is ok...

He smiled when he saw the red shiny sports car. He bid farewell to his classmates and got in. "How's your day been, Usagi-san?"

"I'll do it" Usagi said.

Misaki's eyes widened with surprise, "W-What?"

"I'll do what Aikawa-san said. I'll do it" Usagi answered.

"U-Usagi-san...are you sure?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, I know we both said we'd wait until I was ready again...but I want to be ready now. I want to get better. I don't want to make you worry so much. When I'm with you, I should be happy...but instead I feel miserable all the time- that has to stop, I want it to stop..."

He sighed and smiled at the boy, "I don't care what happens to me, I won't reject Misaki again like before. If I do reject you, Misaki, you have my permission to sell every one of those bears."

Misaki stared at him for a moment then a big smile graces his lovely lips, "Ok. Let's try it. And don't worry, I'll help you and guide you through every single step. You're not alone, Usagi-san"

"I know...I have my Misaki" Usagi agreed.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

When they got home, Misaki asked with a blush, "So...so um, do you want to do the blindfold sex now...or, um-"

Usagi blinked with surprise and laughed. Misaki glared at him angrily, "W-What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing...it's just that, for once, you actually asked if I wanted to have sex with you"

Misaki blushed, "I-I just want to get it over with!"

Usagi chuckled softly, "Yes, my love, whatever you say." He put his arms around Misaki, holding him close, "And in answer to your question, I would like for us to do the blindfold sex tomorrow night...and I want it to be like the night of my birthday, when you first tried it"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. "R-Really?"

"Yes" Usagi whispered and he tilted Misaki's head upwards so their lips could meet for a kiss, "But this time, it will be perfect."

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

So, the next day, Misaki put those words into actions. He pushed Usagi into his office, "Stay in there until I say so! Work on your deadline or something!"

Usagi smiled, "Yes, Misaki"

"G-Good, S-So get to it then. See you later!" Misaki said, blushing, and closed the door on Usagi then walked off. The first thing he did was go and shop; he bought roses then cooking ingredients then he came back home. When he arrived back at the penthouse, he put the roses onto the coffee table for the time being, and then started cooking dinner. And his thoughts were only of his Usagi-san.

Misaki was so nervous and scared. He hoped against everything that everything would work out and that afterwards, Usagi would go back to normal.

I...I hope tonight goes better than the first time; I don't want to be rejected again. I want him to smile and be happy and enjoy being with me...not think about other people...not reject my touches because of anything or anyone else...no, h-he has to accept this time. I want to make love to him...I want to make him happy...

When everything was ready, he grabbed the roses then went to Usagi's office. He opened the door and said, "Usagi-san, you can come out now...were you able to do any work?"

"Surprisingly...yes" Usagi answered and he got up, closing his laptop. He looked towards Misaki and smiled, "You look so beautiful..."

Misaki blushed, and held out the roses, "H-Here..."

"Thank you, Misaki, they are lovely" Usagi took the roses, smelled them then said with a loving smile, "But they could never compare to the scent and the beauty of my Misaki."

"D-Don't be a perv-" Usagi suddenly dropped the roses and pulled Misaki into his arms, inhaling his scent. Misaki's heart skipped a beat at those words, "U-Usagi-san! What are you doing?"

Usagi's tightened his grip around Misaki's waist, "Sorry...I think I'm a bit nervous..."

"Oh..."Misaki's face softened, "Then...will you be ok? M-Maybe we shouldn't do this-"

"No, we are going to do this" Usagi answered firmly, "I need to..."

"O-Ok..."Misaki replied.

He's nervous too then...of course he is...

Misaki let him hold them then, after a while, he turned around in Usagi's arms and wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck, gently kissing him. "I love you, Usagi-san. Everything is going to be ok." Usagi stared at Misaki with unreadable emotions swimming in his lavender eyes. Misaki smiled, confidence filling him.

I can do this. I won't let him be sad anymore.

Misaki then got out of the embrace. He picked up the roses then he took Usagi's hand, leading him downstairs.

Usagi smiled as he saw what beauty Misaki had turned the downstairs into; the lights were off, replaced with candles that were shining brightly on the table. A red tablecloth was on the table, with all of Usagi's favorite foods. "Oh, Misaki..."

"Um...let's just eat or it'll get cold" Misaki said, blushing. Usagi obeyed the boy's words and took a seat at the table. Misaki put the roses in a fresh vase and set it at the table then he sat down with Usagi and they started eating their meal together.

"Is it...to your liking?" Misaki asked nervously, watching Usagi.

"Very. Thank you Misaki" Usagi answered.

Misaki blushed and continued eating.

This is awkward...

Usagi and Misaki were both really nervous. They wanted tonight to be perfect...but it was hard to forget the true motive of tonight. They knew what was coming next and it made them nervous. It was hard to enjoy the meal like normal. Misaki waited until they both had finished the meal then he got up and said, "U-Usagi-san, let's do it now"

Usagi stared at Misaki with fear in his eyes, yet they were also somewhat determined. He smiled sadly and agreed, "Yes." Then the two lovers got up and silently went into the nearest bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Usagi sat on the bed and Misaki sat on his lap, straddling his waist. Usagi placed trembling hands on Misaki's shoulders, nervous as hell. He wasn't usually so nervous at the thought of making love. He was smooth and sexy and...oh god, does Misaki hate him, this pathetic, weak side of his? Is he turned off with him like this?

"Misaki, I-"

"U-Usagi-san...I'm so sorry that tonight couldn't be perfect, couldn't be special and romantic and normal, like we wanted...when this is over and you're happy again, let's go on a date...just the two of us" Misaki said, obviously trying to cheer up his lover.

Usagi couldn't help but smile even a little, "Misaki, I would like that a lot."

Misaki smiled back, "I love you, Usagi-san."

He pressed his lips against Usagi's in a gentle kiss, then his innocent hands reaching for Usagi's tie. He started to blindfold his lover; as darkness enveloped the older man, his nerves and fears shot up once more, all the bad memories flitted into his head again, making him panic, "M-Misaki...hold on...stop-"

But he soon heard Misaki's voice; it was gentle and soothing, speaking as if he was speaking to a child. "Shhh, Usagi-san, everything's going to be ok..."Misaki's lips gently pressed against his and the boy whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, I'm here...forget about everything your mind is telling you or whatever...and focus on my voice..."

Misaki bit Usagi's ear and placed loving kisses on his neck, "It's me, Misaki...I'm your lover, Misaki."

"Mi...Misaki..."Usagi said softly. He was still really nervous but Usagi stilled his heart and focused on Misaki's gentle voice, exactly what the boy told him to do. A picture of Misaki's face filled his mind's thoughts.

"That's right...It's not Takahiro and it's not Hiroki-sensei or anyone else either...it's me, Misaki" Misaki reassured him and he started unbuttoning Usagi's shirt and kissed at the flesh that was revealed to him. Usagi's heart beat quicker with uneasiness, but he tried desperately to listen to the boy, "And I love you. I love my Usagi-san." Misaki gave a good, long lick to one very hard nipple, and Usagi cried out in pleasure. "It's me, Usagi-san, I'm here for you...you're not alone..."

The boy did the same for the other nipple, making Usagi moan. "I love you, Usagi-san", the younger male then pulled down Usagi's pants. Usagi gasped as the boy's small hands wrapped around his huge leaking manhood. He started stroking, pumping...Usagi moaned and panted breathlessly against Misaki's touches.

Memories, regrets, fears, bad feelings...they all kept swimming back...but he kept on reminding himself that it was his Misaki doing it to him, that Misaki loved him and wanted to make love to him. And Misaki's words were a big help to him as well. His beautiful, gentle, loving voice calmed him.

"Usagi-san, nothing bad is going to happen here...I love you...and I want to have sex with you" Misaki reassured him. He licked Usagi's ear, "Even if you did it with sensei and you didn't like it...it doesn't matter...you're with me now...and you like having sex with me, right?"

"Y-Yes...god, yes" Usagi answered.

Misaki smiled and kissed Usagi on the forehead, his hands still burning him with their touch. "And...Nii-chan will never hate you, ok? And neither will I...the past is the past...and you are my present and my future."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat at those words.

"Usagi-san...do you trust me?" Misaki asked.

"W-With my life" Usagi whispered.

"And do you love me?" Misaki added.

"Yes..." Usagi felt around for Misaki's face and cupped it in his hands "Yes...I love you, I love you so much"

"Usagi-san...who am I? Who is with you right now?"

"Misaki...Misaki...My beautiful, precious, adorable Misaki"

"Good...I'm happy that you know. I'm happy that my words are getting through to you" Misaki said and he pulled off his own pants then, supporting himself by holding onto Usagi's shoulders, he went down on Usagi and started riding him. The sound of more breathing and moaning filled the room. Both of their voices, the sound of skin against skin...it was all they could hear. The feeling of Misaki doing this to the older man was exhilarating.

"Nnnnngh...Usagi-san...Are you ok?" Misaki said worriedly.

"Yes" Usagi replied.

"If you start feeling like you don't want this-"

"Just ride me, Misaki" Usagi said.

"...O-Ok." Misaki moaned and panted breathlessly as he continued to ride Usagi. Usagi felt the heat too and he steadied the boy, putting his hands on the boy's hips.

Usagi was now not so much nervous. In fact, he wasn't scared at all anymore; Misaki had helped a great deal with that problem. No, his nerves were way gone by now, all he could think of at the moment...was how sexy, how erotic Misaki must look, riding him.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...o-oh god! Usagi-san!"

"Misaki!"

All the things that Misaki had said to him earlier on...was so beautiful and so wonderful that it almost felt like a dream. His Misaki would not usually say such things, he would be too embarrassed...he must've been really worried about his lover to be able to say them.

Misaki cares so much for me...I think I must be the luckiest man alive...

Usagi hands suddenly went to Misaki's abandoned cock and started stroking him. Misaki's eyes went wide with shock and let out a gasp, "U-Usagi-san?"

"Keep riding me" Usagi commanded and he gave Misaki's length a squeeze.

"Ahhhhh!" Misaki cried out in pleasure. He continued riding Usagi and Usagi touched him at a faster pace, "Ahhhh...Ahhhhhh!"

"Misaki, I love you...nnngh, you're so amazing..." Usagi groaned and he covered Misaki's mouth with his own, swallowing every moan, every cry, every sound at all that came out of those beautiful lips. Misaki's hands were at the older man's back, holding onto him tightly as the boy rode him, taking them to new heights of pleasure. Usagi fucked the boy with his mouth, fucked him with his hands, and let the boy ride him, until soon they both came.

They rested for a moment. Then Usagi ripped off the blindfold. He pulled Misaki out of him and threw the boy onto the bed, flat on his back. Licking his lips hungrily, the older man pounced on his beloved and fucked him until morning.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

The next day, Misaki was cooking breakfast when he saw Usagi coming down the stairs with a smile on his face, carrying Suzuki-san under his arm. Misaki stared at him with a soft look on his face.

Last night was so embarrassing...but I managed to do it somehow.

The boy hesitated and asked, "U-Usagi-san, are you still sad?"

Usagi didn't need to ask what he meant. "No, I'm not. You are my beautiful angel that has saved me from the pits of despair. I honestly could never live without you, Misaki"

Misaki blushed and continued with breakfast, "...Good..."

In 5 more minutes, breakfast was ready. They both sat at the table and ate together. Misaki stared at Suzuki-san, who was sitting in the chair beside it's owner. Usagi looked at the bear too and smirked, "Oh yeah...I'm better now. That means you can't sell him, huh?"

"Shit, he's right...I could've become a billionaire off those things too...!"Misaki muttered under his breath angrily.

Usagi heard that and he chuckled softly, ruffling the boy's hair. "Misaki, you are so cute. Does that mean you'd rather have me feel sad, just so you can have money?"

"W-What of course not!"

Usagi laughed again and again he ruffled his hair, a big smile on his face, "Misaki, I love you. Hurry up and eat; when you're ready, I'll drive you to school"

"O-Ok" Misaki said.

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

"So, have a good day, Misaki" Usagi said as they reached the school.

"You too, Usagi-san" Misaki said.

He was about to leave when Usagi called him back. "Oh, and Misaki?"

"Uh...yeah, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

Usagi shot him a smirk, "Thank you, you made me happy. Let's have some more blindfold sex real soon, ok?"

Misaki blushed and glared at him, "PERVERT!" then he ran off. Usagi simply smirked and drove off. "He's such a pervert!...Remind me why I am with him again?" Misaki said, making his way into school, but moments later, a smile crept onto his face.

But...at least he's happy again.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

In all honesty, Usagi actually was not 100 % recovered from this whole ordeal; he still had things to deal with. The older man was able to have blindfold sex again with his beloved, that much was true, and he was happy for that, happy that he was no longer hurting and rejecting his precious Misaki...but now he needed closure, to properly reconcile with those parties involved in the past Blindfold incident. And only then would he make a full, complete recovery. But Usagi didn't want to worry Misaki more than he had. So, until he was perfectly back to normal, the writer would put on a brave face and pretend he was ok- which was an easy thing to do right now because for the last couple of days, he's been in his office finishing his manuscript...so if he still looked depressed when Misaki came to check on him, he could just blame it on not getting enough sleep.

He stared at the phone as he sat on the couch, giving his aching fingers a rest after so many hours of typing. Misaki was at school right now, so this was the perfect chance to reach out to one of those people that were involved. Hiroki was at school, teaching Misaki and his fellow classmates, so the only other option was to call Takahiro...but he was scared about how Takahiro might react. He wanted a distraction. He couldn't do this yet, he wasn't ready. For once in his life, he actually wanted Aikawa to rudely burst in and yell at him.

"Forget it, I can't do this" Usagi said, getting up and he made to go back to his office, "I'm going back to work-"

RING RING! RING RING!

Usagi turned and looked at the ringing phone. Slowly, he moved back to the phone and picked it up, "H-Hello?"

"Usagi-san, Can I talk to Misaki? I miss him sooooo much!"

Usagi's heart skipped a beat and he looked up at the ceiling and thought, God, why do you hate me?

He forced on a smile and said, "T-Takahiro! How are you?"

"Where's Misaki? I wanna talk to Misaki!"

"Er...he's not here right now" Usagi answered.

"Awwwww, But I wanna hear his cute voice!"

Usagi sighed, "I do too, but he's at school so-"

"WHAT?"

"...T-Takahiro? Something wrong?" Usagi asked.

Takahiro gave a deep sigh, "...Fine...I guess it can't be helped" he said sadly, and you knew he was pouting, even without having to see his face. But then a second later, he seemed to sound brighter again, "So how is he, anyway? Is my baby brother taking care of himself?"

"Yes, he's fine" Usagi answered.

Takahiro really only thinks of Misaki, doesn't he? I am so screwed if one day he chooses to have a brother complex that is more 'special' than the one he has now

Usagi let Takahiro talk this and that about Misaki then Takahiro suddenly gasped, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I'm just going on and on about Misaki when you are the one I'm talking to! That's so rude! Forgive me! How are you, Usagi-san?"

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. "I...I'm fine, Takahiro! I-"

Ah, shit...I can't lie to him.

Usagi sighed, "Actually, Takahiro, there's something I have to tell you"

"...Oh? Ok! What is it?"

"Well, I...I used to be in love with you" Usagi confessed.

There was a minute of silence then Takahiro said nervously, "What? Ah...hehehe, the connection must be breaking up...I must not have heard you correctly, what did you say?"

"Up until the time you got engaged, I have been in love with you" Usagi repeated.

"...W-What?"

Suddenly, there was a crash in the background and Manami's worried voice. Usagi's eyes widened with shock and he said worriedly, "T-Takahiro? Are you ok Takahiro?"

"I...I-I...I'm fine. Just almost fainted there, hehehe..."Takahiro said, laughing nervously, "I-I mean...I-it's not everyday another man...my best friend at that...confesses his love to me"

"Takahiro, I...I'm sorry if this is hard for you. You must think I'm disgusting" Usagi apologized, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't feel that way for you anymore"

"N-No, it's fine! It's fine! I don't care if you're gay! You are my friend, no matter what, Usagi-san!" Takahiro said hastily, which made Usagi's heart soar with gratitude.

Usagi smiled, "Good. Because whether it's love or not, you are very important to me." His smiled faded as he said the next words, "Which is why I must apologize"

"A-Apologize what for?"

Usagi hesitated and reluctantly answered, "B-Because during those years that I was in love with you, I...had sex with Hiroki Kamijo. I knew you would never return my love so...so I used Hiroki as a substitute for you and had sex with him, seeing as I could never have sex with you yourself."

Usagi's heart pounded against his chest as he waited for a response, fearing the worst. "You...really did something like that, Usagi-san?" Takahiro asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes! I did! But it did not end very well and I didn't enjoy it at all! It dirtied my precious memory of you and...And I just wish I could go back in time and take it back! It was a mistake, a huge mistake! Please forgive me, Takahiro!"

"Ok, I forgive you, Usagi-san!" Takahiro said automatically.

Usagi's heart skipped a beat, his eyes wide with surprise, "W-What? You're just going to forgive me that quickly? A-Aren't you going to get angry at me?"

You're not going to take my beautiful Misaki from me?

"Why would I do that? Usagi-san, you are my friend. And I know that you are far from perfect...so if you make a mistake, why worry about it? Just move on. Let the past stay in the past" Takahiro answered sincerely. Then his voice darkened angrily and he added, "Unless of course, you also used Misaki as well during that time, then I'm afraid I would have to kill you"

Usagi could tell that he wasn't joking in the slightest. "Don't worry, I haven't. Misaki is special; I would never do that to him"

"I believe you. You are a good friend, Usagi-san"

A rush of happiness flooded Usagi's heart, "Thank you, Takahiro!"

A child's voice could suddenly be heard in the background of Takahiro's end. "Oh, sorry, I have to go...oh, but one more thing, Usagi-san?"

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt all these years? I...I must have put you through so much pain, I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Usagi smiled and said, "Its ok. It wasn't your fault. Don't worry; I have someone else now that I love"

"What? Really? Who is it? Do I know him?" Takahiro asked curiously.

"Hmmm, yes, you know him very well" Usagi said with a smile, "Well; I'll talk to you later." Then he hung up and went back into his office, feeling happier, that a weight was finally off his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Takahiro hung up the phone after his conversation with Usagi and smiled at his kid. "OK! Mahiro, what do you want from daddy?"

"Read me a story!" Mahiro said.

"OK! Fetch me the one you want and I'll read it to you!" Takahiro replied.

"YAY" Mahiro cried happily and ran off to get the book.

Takahiro smiled. Then he nearly collapsed and sat on the couch. Manami thought he was going to faint again so she rushed to his side, "Dear? What's wrong?"

"Um, I was on the phone with Usagi just now...he said a lot of confusing things...that he used to love me...he is...gay...and because of that, he did some weird things with Kamijo-kun..."

"Oh..."Manami's eyes went wide, "And...How did you take that?"

"Better than I thought I would, actually..."Takahiro laughed nervously, "Believe it or not, I can be stupid at times"

"Oh no, I believe you...b-but I'm sure even you have moments where you can be smart!" Manami added hastily at the hurt look on her husband's face.

"I think...I must have been a terrible person...so stupid... for not realizing it before now..."Takahiro said quietly, "He had been waiting for me to love him back...probably...and if I had just become known of it sooner, maybe I could have done something...he could have given up sooner and go for someone more suited for him...like, someone who doesn't like girls... it could have saved him a lot of pain..."

"I see...well, don't worry, he doesn't hate you. I'm 100% positive he is happy now. He has Misaki now, after all"

"I know...he said- WAIT, MISAKI? WHAT'S MISAKI GOT TO DO WITH ALL THIS?"

Manami blinked and stared at her husband in confusion. She started to get a bad feeling, "D-Didn't he confess his love for Misaki right now as well?"

"NO, HE DIDN'T! HE SAID THAT I KNEW THE PERSON HE LOVED VERY WELL! HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL ABOUT MISAKI!" Takahiro exclaimed in a panic . He put his head in his hands, "Oh god...why doesn't anybody tell me these things?"

Because it's obvious I mean...everyone knows. You're the only one who is stupid enough not to realize these things...oh, but I don't mind, it's kind of cute...

"Oh no, What if he's forcing himself onto Misaki. Misaki isn't gay, he's a normal adorable young man with high hopes for the future! Usagi can't take Misaki down into his messed up world! I won't let him!"

"Takahiro, honey, calm down! I'm sure that-"

"MISAKI IS MY BABY BROTHER! I WON'T LET USAGI DO ANY WEIRD THINGS TO HIM! HE IS TOO CUTE AND TOO INNOCENT! NOOOOO!"

He got up and grabbed his car keys, and started putting on a jacket. Manami looked at him in shock, "Where are you going? Didn't you say you believe in him? That he is a good friend?"

"That and Usagi molesting my innocent baby brothers are entirely different things!" he said and he made for the door, "I don't know when I'll be back, don't wait up for me!"

Then he was gone. Manami blamed herself for what happened. She sighed and picked up the phone, in an attempt to warn Usagi about the overly-protective older brother.

XXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Usagi was in a good mood. He was able to do a lot of his BL novel. He suddenly looked at the corner of the computer screen; it was almost time to pick up Misaki. He saved his document then headed out the door.

Everything is going fine today. I might as well talk to Hiroki too while I am at the school.

And with that thought, he left the house and drove to the University. Misaki was not out of school yet; he parked his fancy red sports car in front of the gate then he walked into Hiroki's office...and saw a black haired man that was being embraced by a teen-aged boy. Usagi stared at them. The other man immediately freaked out and pushed the boy to the floor, away from him. "Uh, t-this isn't what it looks like! I was...he...we were just...-"

"Is Hiroki here?" Usagi asked, unfazed by what he just saw.

"A-Are you going to tell-"

"I also have a large age gap on my lover; he is a student at this school. You can fuck your brat, it has nothing to do with me" Usagi said and he repeated, "Where is Hiroki?"

"Uh...he's in the bathroom. He'll be back in a minute" the teacher said.

"Ok. Thank you, I will wait here then" Usagi said and he grabbed a book and sat down. He started reading.

Miyagi was starting to relax, seeing as Usagi wasn't going to tell anyone he was fucking the dean's son. He offered Shinobu his hand, helping him up off the floor, "Sorry, Shinobu...maybe you should get back to school now. I'll see you at home"

The boy just glared at him, cheeks flushed brightly, "F-Fine..." he leaned up and kissed the man quickly, "Y-Y-You better make it up to me tonight"

"Of course; I'll do whatever you want" Miyagi said with a smirk.

This seemed to satisfy the younger man. He unwrapped himself from Miyagi then glared at Usagi, "He's mine. Don't you dare touch him"

"I won't. I already have a lover, and Misaki is my everything" Usagi said without looking up.

"God, how can you say things like that so easily?" Miyagi muttered in disbelief. He shook his head and said to Shinobu, "Well, see? Everything will be fine; you can go to school now"

"Hmph. Ok, see you later, Miyagi" Shinobu said and left the room. All this time, Usagi had been watching them with a growing smirk on his face.

Hmmm...They seem like an interesting couple...it'd be good material for my BL novels.

"Ah...ok, now, back to work! Kamijo will kill me if I don't!" Miyagi said after Shinobu was gone. He jumped when he turned around and saw the smirk on Usagi's face, "Er...Usami-san...what-"

"Junai Terrorist" was all Usagi said, with an evil smirk.

For some reason, it sent an uneasy shiver down Miyagi's spine. He stared at Usagi, "W-What did you say?"

"Nothing, aren't you supposed to be working?" Usagi said.

"Uh...right" Miyagi said and he went back to his work, muttering, "What's going on, I have a bad feeling...Oh, forget it, I don't think I want to know..."

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"GYAAAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hiroki screamed when he came in and saw Usagi. He made to quickly leave. But then Usagi grabbed him before he could even move. "LET GO OF ME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Hiroki, You're not going anywhere until you hear me out. I want to apologize"

Hiroki froze, "You already did, and it wasn't a very good one!"

"I know that's why I'm doing it properly right now" Usagi said and he sighed, "I'm sorry, ok? I'm not the only one who has suffered because of that...I must have hurt your feelings...back then and recently too...I'm sorry, Hiroki, I really am. Please forgive me, your friendship means a lot to me"

Hiroki's eyed widened a blush across his cheeks. A moment passed and he sighed, his hair covering his eyes, which looked close to tears. "Miyagi, please...get out and give us some privacy"

"Er- sure"Miyagi said and he left. Hiroki closed the door and faced Usagi. There was a troubled look on his face, which pained Usagi greatly.

"Akihiko...do you know the reason why it hurt so much...to hear you say such things to me? And...when you rejected me when we did it?"

"Because it insulted your male pride?" Usagi guessed.

"No...I mean, that's true...but there is another reason..." Hiroki said and he confessed, "I...back then...not just then but ever since we were kids...I was in love with you"

Usagi's eyes widened with surprise and shock, "You...were in love with me?"

"I thought...I thought that by sleeping with you, you would realize it...but you said Takahashi's name..."Hiroki continued.

"H-Hiroki, I'm so sorry, I...didn't know" Usagi apologized.

"How could you? It was always Takahiro this and Takahiro that! There was never any room for me inside your heart, was there?" Hiroki yelled angrily, "I loved you so much... but whenever Takahiro was there, it was like I didn't even exist...I met you first dammnit!"

"Hiroki...I'm sorry...you were always just a good friend to me" Usagi said apologetically.

"Friends?" Hiroki repeated and he laughed bitterly, "I didn't need a friend! I just...I just wanted-"

Usagi couldn't take it; his friend was in pain, was in tears and had suffered so much in all these years...all because of him. It hurt him to see Hiroki like this, to know that he was the cause of his dear, precious friend's sadness.

I went through something similar today with Takahiro...was this how he felt? It hurts...so much guilt and pain...Hiroki...Takahiro...I'm so sorry...

"Akihiko, was there ever a time where you felt anything for me? Where you could have loved me even a little bit? Answer me, you stupid jerk!"

Usagi sighed. He embraced the professor tightly in his arms and kissed him, just like those years ago in their secret hideout. It was only a small one but it seemed to stop Hiroki's tears just fine. Usagi rested his head against the other man's shoulders, squeezing him, "I'm sorry...I really am so sorry...all these years, I have been so selfish...and you've been suffering...I'm so sorry." He smiled sadly, "Hiroki...whenever I felt my world crumbling down before me, I could always come to you...you were my greatest friend and I...I may not have wanted you the way you wanted me...but I did need you very much. I still do..."

"Aki...hiko..." Hiroki wrapped his arms around his friend, trembling slightly, still crying.

Usagi patted his friend's back, trying to soothe his broken heart, "I'm sorry, Hiroki...we were both suffering...all this time...and recently too...maybe back then, we just fell in love with the wrong people, people that were never going to love us back...we were fools, hopeless fools..."

He cupped his friend's face and wiped away his tears, "Hiroki, do you still feel this way about me?"

"No... I love Nowaki now..."Hiroki answered. "This...this was just letting out some bottled up frustrations..."

"And are you happy with that Nowaki guy?" Usagi asked.

"Yes...I...I-I am" Hiroki whispered.

Usagi smiled. "Good. We both have someone new in our lives...someone we cherish and love, someone who feels the same way about us...that is a good thing. That is something we were missing back then...I'm happy that the both of us can finally find some peace and happiness"

"Akihiko..."

Usagi, smiling, pulled away from his friend and gently ruffled his hair, "Hiroki, I am sorry...for everything...please forgives me and I hope you will still remain by my side as my precious friend"

"...Only if...you forgive me too..."

"Of course" Usagi said. Then, he went back outside to wait for Misaki to come out.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Usagi stood back, leaning back against his sports car as he waited for his love to come out of school, everything that just happened still fresh in his mind. He had a cigarette between his lips, in an attempt to calm himself down.

I had to confess to Takahiro...and now Hiroki confesses to me too... Just how much drama will I have to go through today? What more is going to happen to me? When can I finally go back to living happily with my Misaki, without anything that will rip us apart?

RING RING! RING RING!

Usagi's cell phone started vibrating and ringing in his pocket. But he could already see the only one he wanted to see and hear right now, walking with his classmates to the school gate, he didn't want to talk to anyone else at the moment...so he immediately turned it off, not even looking who the caller was.

Misaki said goodbye to his classmates and then walked forwards to the sports car, the older man took out his cigarette and threw it away.

"How was your day, Misaki?"

"Great! I had lots of fun!"

Usagi smiled and ruffled Misaki's hair, "Good. Glad to hear it"

Let's get away from all this drama, even for a little while. I want to be happy and spend time with Misaki...

Usagi leaned down and kissed Misaki, despite the boy's protests. He whispered into the boy's ear. "Let's go on that date you talked about"

Misaki's eyes widened and he blushed. He quickly looked away, "Uh...what date are you talking about? I said no such thing!"

Usagi smirked, "Oh no, Misaki, you just did your 'I remember' face. We are going to that date as soon as we enter that car"

"W-What? Why now?" Misaki asked, blushing.

Usagi simply kissed him and said, "Because I love you"

Then Usagi helped Misaki into the car, putting him into his seat belt, ignoring all of the boy's embarrassed protests. Then he got in his own seat and drove off.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

They went to a movie, went shopping, and ate in a restaurant and many other things. They were having fun and were relaxing, happy just being together likes this. And now, they were...

"Usagi-san?" Misaki suddenly said with a disapproving frown as they travelled in Usagi's car.

"Yes, my love?" Usagi replied, smiling.

"Why are you taking me to a hotel?" Misaki said angrily.

Usagi chuckled softly at the boy's innocence, "To make love to my Misaki. It's only natural at the end of a date, is it not?"

"It's not!" Misaki said angrily.

"Too bad, we're going anyway" Usagi said with a smirk, and locked all the doors of the car, just in case the cute boy tried to make a run for it. This seemed to make the boy angrier; he twitched, glaring at the older man, but then he just gave up and stared out the window.

At least...he seems happier now...I suppose it's ok, I guess...

Misaki's eyes widened with shock and he gasped as, a moment later, a large hand brushed against his clothed cock. "U-Usagi-san W-W-What are you doing, don't...ahhhh..."Usagi was palming his manhood while his eyes stayed locked on the road, a smirk spread across his face, "S-Stop it, you pervert!"

"But why would I do that? You obviously like it" Usagi said.

"N-No, I...ahhhh, god!"

Usagi chuckled softly, "You're so cute." He paused then, he stopped touching Misaki and unzipped his pants and put down Misaki's briefs, grabbing onto the boy's arousal.

"U-Usagi-san, don't touch me! C-Concentrate...on the...r-road! Misaki moaned and cried out in pleasure as Usagi started pumping him.

"I am..."Usagi said, "But I am also touching my lovely Misaki"

"No! You can only do one thing...AHHHH!" Usagi's hand movements went faster and harder, "AHHH!"

"Why must I only do one thing? I am multi-tasking. I prefer it this way...and so do you, Misaki."

Misaki gave up as the pleasure become too much for him; panting, moaning, he let Usagi sexually harass him in the car until they had reached their destination. When they got there, he was a flustered mess, "You...you pervert..."

Usagi just smirked and kissed the boy on the mouth, playing with Misaki's tongue. When he parted their lips, he bit on Misaki's ear and whispered hotly into it, "That's only a taste of what you will be experiencing once we get inside the suite. I hope you are enjoying our date, thank you for suggesting it to me"

"D-Don't worry, I'll never do something so stupid ever again" Misaki said, blushing and glaring angrily.

Usagi chuckled softly, "As if. You do something stupid 24/7. It's in your DNA"

He had a point. After all, Takahiro was an idiot...so it only made sense that he would be one too. But Misaki didn't say any of that to Usagi, he just got out of the car -Usagi unlocked it once they arrived- and went into the hotel. Usagi smirked and followed him.

They rented out the most expensive room available. The entire room was very pretty; it had dark red wallpaper and furry black carpet. The room was dimly lit with candles. It had the biggest, reddest, heart-shaped bed with roses scattered on top of it. Even deeper inside the suite was a large bathroom and a kitchen.

"Woow this is amazing! AH! But what how can you afford something so pretty?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Money doesn't matter. You deserve the best" Usagi said.

"Who cares? Stop wasting your money!"

"It's my money, I can waste it on you if I want" Usagi said, "And I want to treat you to a million beautiful things until the day we both die"

"WHAT?" Misaki said angrily but Usagi just kissed him sweetly, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Enough talking, Lets do what we came here for, Mi-sa-ki~~"

Then Usagi suddenly picked him up and threw him onto the bed. He immediately pounced the boy, attacking him with kisses on his ears, face and neck. Misaki moaned softly, "U-Usagi-san..."

"Misaki, I love you" he claimed the boy's lips, kissing him passionately while starting to remove Misaki's shirt. Misaki moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck, pulling him closer. He parted his lips, allowing Usagi's tongue entrance, deepening the kiss; Usagi's skilful tongue played with his innocent one and sucked on it mercifully, driving the boy crazy.

Usagi let go of the kiss to let Misaki take a breath; he did not wait long. He kissed down Misaki's chest, and licked one of his nipples while the other was rubbed and pinched with one of Usagi's large, cold hands. "Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!"

His other hand went down and unzipped Misaki's cock from its confinements; he started stroking him.

Misaki gasped and moaned, "U-Usagi-san! Ahhhh...O-Oh god! USAGI-SAN USAGI-SAN!"

Misaki cried out in pleasure as all his actions went faster and harder.

Letting go of Misaki's nipples, Usagi moved down; he pulled Misaki's pants all the way down and threw them away to the floor. He pumped him a little more. Then he wrapped his fingers around Misaki's manhood and started sucking him, his skilful tongue working its magic on Misaki, making the boy cry louder.

"Ahhhh! AHHHHHH!" he gripped his fingers into Usagi's hair, his face all flustered.

Misaki came, screaming his lover's name.

They continued making love in that romantic suite until morning, blissfully ignorant of the angry older brother that was waiting for them.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"You better not do what you did on the way over here" Misaki warned as they got back into the car, leaving the hotel.

"Oh, why complain? You know you liked it~"

Misaki glared at him, "If you do it again, I'll put green peppers into dinner tonight"

The smirk disappeared from Usagi's face. He sighed, "You're so mean, you know that?"

"Shut up! I'm the one whose ass is always hurting!" Misaki snapped. "Have you finished your deadline yet?"

"Yes-"

"Good! Ring Aikawa-san up and tell her right now so she can stop worrying!"

"Fine, fine, I'll call her" Usagi got out his phone and turned it on. Usagi called Aikawa and assured her that the manuscript was finished and she can come over and pick it up whenever. Then, when he was finished with that, he looked and saw an unread message on the phone. It was from Takahiro's wife.

"Hmmm what does she want?" he wondered and answered it.

'Usami-san Listen, I just did something soooo stupid and you might hate me for it...but I accidentally let slip that you like Misaki and, being the idiot that he is, Takahiro has assumed you're raping Misaki or something...so now he's going to your house to kill you...sorry, I tried to talk him out of it, I swear! Please take care of yourselves and- '

Hands trembling with shock, the phone dropped out of Usagi's hands. The car was completely silent; Misaki stared at Usagi in shock.

"U-Usagi-san What do we do? Nii-chan...he...he...-"

"She knows I love Misaki? And...she told Takahiro That stupid woman!"

Usagi caught himself and shook his head, Wait...no...Maybe this is for the better. Now I'll have told Takahiro everything. No more secrets. Takahiro has to know.

Usagi made up his mind and started up the car. "U-Usagi-san where are we going?" Misaki asked anxiously.

"Home, it's rude to make your brother wait any longer"

"W-What?" Misaki said, "Um...U-Usagi-san-" Usagi pressed his lips against the boy's, kissing him.

"Misaki, I love you. I'm not going to let anyone take you from me, not even your own brother"

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

When they got there, Takahiro was sleeping in front of the penthouse.

They both walked towards the bespectacled man; smiling, Usagi let Misaki open the door while he gently shook Takahiro awake, "Takahiro, you can wake up now...Misaki and I are home"

"W-What...?" Takahiro opened his eyes and stared at Usagi's brother's smiling face. "Why am I...-" he suddenly gasped and stood up, "Ah, that's right! Where were the two of you all night? I was waiting for you to come home and you never did! How dare you keep my Misaki up so late when he's supposed to be concentrating on his studies?"

"I'm sorry but, rest assured, I will help make sure he won't fail his classes"

"That's not the point! And I also have work too and-"

"Takahiro, would you like to come in and have some coffee?" Usagi asked patiently with a smile.

"No! I do not want coffee! I came here to bring Misaki home! It is clear to me now that he is living in a very bad environment and he needs to be with his family!" Takahiro said angrily and pointed at Usagi, "I will not let you do weird things to my brother, and you hear me? YOU HOMO PERVERT!"

"Nii-chan, I am staying with Usagi-san" Misaki said and walked into the penthouse and started making coffee. Usagi followed inside and sat on the couch, holding Suzuki-san in his lap.

"Misaki, didn't you just hear me? Usagi-san is gay! You are living with a pervert! You have to come home with me where you will be safe!"T akahiro said, quickly going inside the penthouse too.

"I am safe. I am living exactly where I belong, Nii-chan" Misaki answered, "Usagi-san is my l-lover and I...I l-love him"

"W...W-What?"

Usagi, frowning, said, "Takahiro, what do you know?"

"W-What you told me over the phone! You used to love me and during that time, you did something with a friend and you felt ashamed about it but now you don't love me anymore!"

"Ok...wait, what? He told you all that?" Misaki said angrily, "Usagi-san? What the hell? What did you do that for?"

"To ease my guilt and get closure" Usagi answered.

"But what if he..."Misaki cut himself off and added to Takahiro,

"W-What then?"

"Then Manami-chan told me that Usagi-san loves you!" Takahiro said. "Anyway, Usagi-san, I want you to stay away from Misaki!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that" Usagi said firmly. "Takahiro, you said over the phone that you believed in me and that I am a good friend...you believed that I would never use Misaki. You said you didn't care if I was gay or not...were you lying?"

"No! I was telling the truth when I said that... but that was before I knew you loved my brother! Doing weird things to my baby brother is a different thing altogether! I don't want you to put your hands on him; he is too young and too normal to do those things! He is innocent and cute and I will not allow my own best friend to-"

"Nii-chan, I...I like what Usagi-san does to me. I enjoy every moment that I am in his arms"

"Oh really Can you honestly say that he has never forced you into anything, Misaki?"

Usagi's face fell as Takahiro said this and he was about to say something, something which would lead to more trouble- but then Misaki beat him to the punch. "Yes, I can honestly say he has never forced me" Misaki said calmly, "I love Usagi-san. I want him to touch me."

"I don't believe it! No, Misaki, pack your bags and come with me!"

"I don't want to. Just go home, nii-chan"

"Misaki, do not talk to me like that! Do what you're told right now! I won't let you stay here and get raped!"

Misaki gasped and gave his brother a scandalized look, as if he had been slapped in the face. "NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I LIKE IT HERE AND I LIKE USAGI-SAN! NII-CHAN, I AM OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DESICIONS, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" Misaki shouted angrily, "YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN AND SAY THESE THINGS! WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE ENGAGED TO NEE-CHAN, DID I TRY TO SPLIT YOU GUYS UP? NO, I DIDN'T SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME BE HAPPY WITH MY USAGI-SAN!"

Takahiro was shocked into silence; Misaki had never raised his voice at him before. Usagi was also staring at him. Gritting his teeth angrily, Misaki said, "Sit down! Now! Since Usagi-san seems to be confessing stuff, I think I have something to say too!"

Takahiro sat down. Misaki calmed down a little. Then he walked forward and gave Takahiro his coffee then sat down next to Usagi and took a breath. "Nii-chan, sometimes...it's painful for me to be your brother"

"W-What?"

"Before me, Usagi-san was always in love with you. Even now, you're still a big part in his life. It hurts to think that he might never truly forget about you" Misaki stared down at his lap, gripping his knees tightly, "When I first met Usagi-san, he was clinging to you, I...I thought he was handsome... and when he was tutoring me, I was already falling in love with him...even though you were still all he could think about"

"M-Misaki...you never told me..."Usagi said.

"Because I couldn't, Usagi-san...I didn't even understand what I was feeling for you then...it was only after a year of being with you that you made me realise that I was in love." Misaki then went back to talking to Takahiro, "Nii-chan, while he was tutoring me, I always found myself thinking about Usagi-san...I wanted him to be proud of me but even when I got good marks, I was annoyed because I knew that he wasn't happy for me...he was happy because he was excited to see the smile on your face...his smiles were never directed at me, he was always thinking about you"

Misaki sighed, "I always found myself thinking the same things; Why does he have to love nii-chan? Why does he have to love a person that will never return his feelings? Why does he have to be so sad all the time? Why can't I be the one to make him smile? I bet if he was in love with me, I would make him happy and actually feel good to be in love..."

Misaki smiled and looked at Usagi, who was hanging on his every word, "I realise now that all that was me being jealous of nii-chan... when I ran out with you on the day nii-chan announced his engagement...I remember being angry that he was so thoughtless of your feelings, it was the first time I wanted to punch him...I cried for you...and as you cried, holding me in your arms, I thought, 'if only I could be with him forever' 'if only I could become someone special to him' and...I didn't want to stop holding you... "

Takahiro stared in shock, in disbelief. Usagi was listening intently, happy that he was finally hearing Misaki's most precious thoughts and feelings. Misaki frowned and stared down again, "But even though Usagi-san is mine now, sometimes I can't help but be scared...Nii-chan is still a big part of Usagi-san's life...he still means something to Usagi-san...so even now, I can't help but be scared that I might be nii-chan's replacement...that one day, Usagi-san might leave me..."

Tears finally fell from the boy's face and he whispered, "I don't want nii-chan to be with Usagi-san...I don't want anyone to be with Usagi-san...I want Usagi-san, I want him to all to myself and I love him so much that it hurts"

Usagi suddenly grabbed Misaki's chin and kissed him passionately. Then he planted a loving kiss on the boy's forehead and wiped away the boy's tears, "That's never going to happen. Misaki is the one I love. You are going to have me to yourself, for the rest of your life. You better get used to it."

Lots of tears fell down Misaki's face and he buried his face into Usagi's chest, his arms tightly wrapped around Usagi. He was unable to confess anything more than that.

Embracing the boy in his arms, caressing his hair, Usagi looked at Takahiro, who was staring in disbelief and shock, "Takahiro, I am sorry if you don't approve of me being with Misaki...and I am sorry if you don't like that I touch him...but I can't help the way I feel about your brother. However, I will never deliberately do anything that might hurt him and I will never do anything that he doesn't want to do. You have my word"

"...Really? Is that the truth?" Takahiro asked, frowning.

"It is. Every word of it" Usagi said firmly.

Takahiro sat there, thinking for a moment, then he gave a nod of his head and sighed; he drank the rest of his coffee and got up.

Misaki pulled away from Usagi and stared in surprise, "N-Nii-chan...?"

"Misaki, if he ever does anything to you that you don't like...if he hurts you in anyway, please let me know immediately"

"U-Um...you're letting me stay?" Misaki asked in disbelief.

"Misaki...how can I take you from him when you just poured your heart out like that?" Takahiro said with a smile, "I am fighting a losing battle here; it's obvious you love Usagi-san a lot, more than I ever could. Anyway, I don't want my precious brother to hate me."

XXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

When Takahiro had disappeared from the penthouse, Misaki started freaking out. "GYAAH that was so embarrassing! I can't believe I said all that!"

"I'm glad you did. I'm happy..."Usagi caressed Misaki's face, smiling gently and staring into the boy's flustered face, "Thank you Misaki, it means so much to me"

Misaki's heart raced and he blushed furiously. He stared down at his lap, "W-Well...good..."

Suddenly, Usagi claimed the boy's lips. Misaki struggled for a bit but then melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Usagi, kissing him back. Usagi pushed him down onto the couch, still kissing him passionately, his hands starting to remove Misaki's shirt.

P-Pervert, why did I want to stay with him again? Oh right, because I love him.

I...I really do love Usagi-san.

I'm happy that Nii-chan isn't taking me away from him.

Usagi bit Misaki's ear and whispered huskily into it, "Misaki, I love you"

"I love you too, Usagi-san"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

A Week later, all traumas were dealt with successfully and Usagi was back to his perverted, romantic, childish, procrastinating self...

Misaki came home from school and tripped over a stack of pink books. "Stupid pervert, he has to stop leaving his books everywhere...!" he said and picked himself off the floor. Sitting there, he looked at the book he had tripped over; on the cover was Misaki on top of Usagi, who was blindfolded. Misaki blushed furiously from head to toe and immediately ripped the book in half.

"When are you going to get used to me putting you in my books?"Usagi asked, walking into the room.

Misaki shot up onto his feet again, glaring angrily, "S-Shut up! When are you going to stop invading the privacy of everyone you know? This is sexual harassment and-... W-Why are you looking at me like that? Stop looking at me like that!"

Usagi was smirking, a lusty look in his lavender eyes, already and inches from Misaki's face, "Let's have blindfold sex again. And this time, it's going to be you that will be blindfolded"

"W-W-WHAT?NO WAY, I AM NOT-" Usagi pressed his lips against Misaki in a heated kiss. Misaki struggled and gasped into the kiss; Usagi slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth, playing with the boy's tongue. One of his arms encircled Misaki's waist, the other digging possessively into Misaki's chocolate locks. Misaki moaned into the kiss and clung desperately to the back of Usagi's shirt. Usagi smirked and put one of his long legs between Misaki's, pressing his arousal against the boy's, which was already hard.

When they finally let go of the kiss, Misaki was breathing heavily, his face all flustered, a glazed look in his eyes, "U...U-Usagi-san..."

"Hmm, you're already hard just from a kiss...you're so cute"

"S-Shut up...aaahhhhh!" Misaki moaned as Usagi licked his neck and planted small kisses there.

"You want me, don't you?" Usagi said huskily.

"N-No, you...you're wrong!" Misaki denied.

"Am I?" Usagi chuckled softly and moved one of his hands down, palming the boy's clothed erection; Misaki cried in pleasure and tightened his grip on the older man, "No, I don't think so. This here is so hard for me, Misaki." He nipped affectionately at Misaki's neck, sucking and biting it until a hickey appeared there. He whispered into Misaki's ear, "I believe it is your turn to be subjected to some blindfold sex... I can't have all the fun"

Misaki laughed nervously, "W-Why not? Go ahead..."

Usagi smirked, "So generous...but I will have to pass, I don't think you can handle being the seme again quite so soon"

"W-WHAT?" Misaki said angrily, blushing furiously with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Usagi laughed again and suddenly picked up Misaki into his arms and quickly made his way to the bedroom, ignoring all of his lover's protests.

He threw the boy onto the bed and straddled the boy; lying there, Misaki stared at him wide eyed, blushing like mad, and his heart racing with anticipation as Usagi took off his tie. There was a smile on Usagi's face, a loving, lustful look in his lavender eyes. "Ready, my adorable Misaki?"

"J-Just shut up and do it" Misaki said impatiently.

"Of course" Usagi purred and he leaned down and put the tie over Misaki's eyes, enveloping Misaki in complete darkness. Misaki whimpered and Usagi chuckled softly, caressing Misaki's cheek gently, "You want to see my handsome face, don't you?"

Misaki's face heated up, "O-Of course not! Whoever said you were handsome? Idiot, don't be full of you!"

"You said it, you said I'm handsome" Usagi reminded and he added, "Don't be ashamed; I am Handsome"

Misaki gasped, "See? You're so full of yourself! That's why I never-" Usagi kissed the boy's lips and licked Misaki's neck. Misaki moaned softly, "U-Usagi-san..."

"And you are beautiful and adorable. And soooo sexy" Usagi said huskily into Misaki's ear.

"S-So what You say that stuff to me all the time"

"I know. I say it because it's true" Usagi then started taking Misaki's shirt off and also his pants. "Although it is a waste for your eyes not to see me, you can still feel me. Think of me, only of me, let all your other senses guide you and concentrate on how sooooo good I make you feel"

"Taste my lips on your soft, pink, wonderful lips" Usagi kissed him on the lips.

"Feel my hands on your sinful body" Usagi started pumping his cock, making Misaki's cries of pleasure louder.

"Hear my voice whisper sooo sexily into your adorable ear" he whispered into his ear and nibbled at it affectionately.

"You're having way too much fun with this" Misaki groaned.

"That I am" Usagi chuckled softly and sped up the pace on Misaki's cock, "But so are you"

"Y-Your fault..."

"Maybe it is" Usagi admitted and he attacked Misaki's neck with kisses, and touched his nipples, rubbing them and pinching them between his fingers.

"Ahhhhhh! U-Usagi-san!"

"You're beautiful. I want you so much... and I will never get enough of you, no matter how many times we do it" he licked down Misaki's body, his hands roaming everywhere.

Everything Usagi was doing was driving the boy crazy. Misaki suddenly felt Usagi's hot mouth on his cock, sucking him. Misaki's hands dove into the man's hair, gripping onto him and pushing him deeper down, encouraging Usagi to suck him harder. "U-Usagi-san...Oh g-god! Ahhhh! AHHHHHH!"

It wasn't long before he was releasing his seed into Usagi's mouth. Usagi drank every last drop, "Delicious."

Misaki was glad he was blindfolded; he'd probably die of embarrassment if he had to look at Usagi's face right now...

Usagi licked up Misaki's body then bit Misaki's ear, sucking on it gently before saying, "Misaki, I know I have already said this...but thank you for confessing all that about me; you were the first one to fall in love. You love me more than I ever thought possible. That makes me so happy"

Then Usagi continued fucking him.

XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

As Misaki Takahashi, college student of M University, was spooned by his lover, he thought in embarrassment,

I can no longer look at a tie the same way ever again. Usagi-san is growing too fond of anything that can be used as a blindfold, he having too much fun and I don't like it. Any piece of discarded fabric is now the enemy...Nii-chan; can I visit you for a while? It's not safe here.

But despite those thoughts, he found himself unwilling to leave the man's arms. Because he really did love this pervert, with all of his heart and soul. And nothing will ever change that.


End file.
